Negima!: The Mystery In The Wolf
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: bueno que la disfruten :D / una chica,desconocida amiga de la infancia de setsuna llega a mahora y provoca muchos cambios en la vida de las estudiantes del 3-a y su profesor/ konosetsu, Oc x Oc y probablemente otros
1. encuentro y mal presagio

Bueno aki esta mi segunda historia y eso..amm…tendra un poco de todo, pero se suponia que seria un konoXsetsu o un setsunaxOC…Conmigo nunca se sabe…espero que lo disfruten :D

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

**Negima!: The mystery in the Wolf**

capitulo 1: encuentro y mal presagio

Era un día normal en mahora…el profesor mago de 10 años, negi Springfield se tuvo que quedar después de terminar su jornada de trabajo…él, asuna, konoka y setsuna en la sala de clases…no había nadie mas  
En el pupitre del profesor estaba negi sentado con algunos reportes y junto a el estaba asuna regañándolo, y en la parte trasera de la sala estaba konoka conversando tranquilamente con setsuna, todo era normal en ese día, pero algo inquietaba al pequeño mago, algo raro había en tanta tranquilidad  
Asuna: negi! ¿Que te pasa?  
Negi: ¿ah? Ah! Lo siento asuna-san… ¿decías algo?  
Asuna: ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Estas raro?  
Negi: la verdad es que no se que es, pero siento algo raro  
Asuna: ¿¡que dices negi-bouzu! ¡El día esta muy tranquilo!  
Negi: amm…cierto…pero  
Asuna: ¡nada de peros! ¡Eres un niño no te debes preocuparte por intuiciones tontas!  
_-pero el tiene razón…una nube negra se asoma-__  
_Una voz femenina pero a la vez ronca se escuchaba como eco dentro de la sala  
Asuna: ¿¡quien esta ahí! ¡ADEAT! (invocando su harisen)  
Negi: ¿¡quien eres!  
Negi y asuna miraba atentamente una sombra borrosa apoyada en el marco de una de las ventanas, mientras que setsuna se ponía en guardia delante de konoka  
_-así que tu eres negi springfield…he escuchado muchos rumores tuyos, me moría de ganas de conocerte, debería presentarme correctamente, soy Okisawa hinari y tengo un pequeño recado que darte-__  
_Ahora una mujer se mostraba ante ellos, era alta, cabello negro largo y alborotado amarrado con una cola, chasquilla entre sus dos ojos que tenían un color café profundo, unos gogles en la cara, una espada en su cintura y vestía el uniforme de la academia, ¿que estaba pasando?, confidencialmente saco una carta de su bolsillo dispuesta a entregárselo al pequeño mago  
Asuna: ¡primero pasaras por mi cadáver!  
Asuna se acerco rápidamente hacia la chica junto con su harisen, intento golpearla con este pero fue detenida por los labios de la chica pegados a los suyos, la chica había besado a asuna!, ¿pero porque haría eso y es ese momento? ¿Que tramaba?  
Asuna: ¿¡que demonios haces! Tú eres un…  
Asuna cayó al piso, sin energía alguna, solo para mantenerse consiente y además su artefacto desapareció  
Negi: ¿¡asuna-san! ¿Que te pasa?  
Konoka: ¡asuna!  
Setsuna: ¿¡oye tú que le hiciste a asuna-san!  
Hinari: solo le robe su energía, no quiero pelear ni nada por el estilo, solo me dijeron que te debía pasar esta carta  
Setsuna: ¡cuidado negi-sensei! ¡Puede ser una trampa!  
Hinari: ¿que?  
La chica se quedo viendo a setsuna por un largo rato  
Setsuna: amm… ¿que pasa?  
Setsuna se matenia seria, pero por algún motivo esa mirada penetrante la hizo sonrojar  
Hinari: etto…amm…por casualidad eres sakurazaki setsuna?  
Setsuna: amm…si…porq…  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la chica dio un brinco y abrazo a setsuna. Konoka, negi y asuna quedaron muy sorprendidos y confundidos sobre todo  
Setsuna: … ¿quien…eres…tu? (asfixiada)  
Hinari: ¡ahhh! Lo siento, ¿no te acuerdas de mi setsuna-onesama?  
Setsuna: ¿ah?  
Konoka: secchan, ¿la conoces?  
De un momento a otro la chica soltó a setsuna y se acerco a konoka tomo su mano derecha y la beso suavemente  
Hinari: usted debe ser konoka-ojousama ¿no? Es un placer, setsuna-onesama me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted  
Konoka: ¿ah? ¿Secchan?  
Setsuna: ¡ahh! ¡Eres tú! ¿Que haces aquí?  
Konoka: ¿Secchan? ¿Quien es ella?  
Setsuna: amm…no se como me olvide, ella es una vieja amiga mía  
Negiasunakonoka: ¿¡qué!  
Hinari: lo de amiga te creo pero de vieja no tanto, sigues siendo mayor que yo  
Negi: etto...Setsuna-san, ¿ella era amiga tuya?  
Setsuna: efectivamente, gracias a ella puedo ser lo que soy ahora  
_-flash back-__  
__Luego que setsuna se fuera a entrenar para volverse mas fuerte para proteger a su ojousama, llego a este lugar de entrenamiento, pero al tiempo setsuna empezó a volverse un poco triste y deprimida, ella pensaba que jamás prodria proteger a ojousama, y empezó a decaer y a bajar su rendimiento__  
__En una habitación estaba una niña con una espada de madera, luego la niña tiro la espada al piso y se la quedo mirando con tristeza__  
__Setsuna: porque?...porque?...porque__no puedo ser fuerte?...soy una débil, jamás serviré de ayuda para kono-chan, ni siquiera soy digna de llamarla así…SOY DE LO PEOR!__  
__Setsuna se sentó en el piso llorando desconsoladamente__  
__Setsuna: soy débil…soy débil…SOY DEBIL!__  
__-oye tu, no deberías decir eso, tu crees que a tu querida kono-chan le gustaría verte es ese estado, no debes rendirte-__  
__Setsuna:… ¿tu quien eres?__  
__-eso no importa, lo que importa es quien eres tú, cual es tu meta y tus sentimientos-__  
__Setsuna: ¿meta, sentimientos…yo?__  
__-si, ¿quien eres tu?-__  
__Setsuna: soy sakurazaki setsuna__  
__-¿cuales son tus sentimientos y deseos?-__  
__Setsuna: quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a ojousama__  
__-¿y cual es tu meta?-__  
__Setsuna: …__  
__-para ser todo en la vida primero necesitas una meta…un objetivo y si luego sientes que te rendirás debes pensar en tu meta, entonces, ¿cual es la tuya?-__  
__Setsuna: ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y cuidar y proteger a ojousama con mi vida, esa es mi meta__  
__-yo te ayudare a que tu meta se cumpla, a lo mejor yo no soy muy fuerte pero te serviré de muñeco de entrenamiento-__  
__Setsuna: gracias…te lo agradezco…me has subido el animo__  
__-estoy para servirte, soy okisawa hinari, es un placer, setsuna-onesama-__  
__Setsuna: un placer, hinari-chan__  
__-fin flash back-_

Setsuna: en ese tiempo simplemente me estaba dando por vencida, pero luego hinari llego y me saco de ese vació  
Hinari: me halagas onesama  
Negi: entonces hinari-san tú no eres nuestra enemiga  
Hinari: ¡claro que no!  
Konoka: ¿y la carta?  
Hinari: no se cual es su contenido, un hombre en el camino me la entrego y me dijo que se la pasara a negi springfield y me dio dinero…solo estaba cumpliendo la encomienda  
Negi: ¿que hombre?  
Hinari: mmm…estaba completamente encapuchado y no se distinguía su rostro, su voz era grave así que creo que era un hombre  
Asuna: tu…  
Negi: ¿asuna-san?  
Asuna: ¡TOMA!  
Asuna ya con su energía recuperada ataco de improviso a hinari dejándola pegada a la pared de la sala  
Hinari: itaii…eso me dolió bastante  
Asuna: eso te pasa por hacer ese tipo de cosas  
Asuna estaba algo ruborizada, hinari se puso de pie aun adolorida y se quedo viendo a asuna  
Asuna: ¿que te pasa ahora? ¿Quieres otro golpe?  
Hinari: nada de eso, solo que estoy bastante impresionada  
Asuna: ¿porque?  
Hinari: como es que te afecto tan poco el hechizo, deberías estar sin energía a lo menos 2 horas, pero ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos y estas en perfectas condiciones  
Negi: es que asuna-san es inmune a la magia  
Hinari: ¡ahh que guau!  
Asuna: ah...jeje  
Setsuna: negi-sensei, ¿podría mostrarnos que hay en la carta?  
Konoka: cierto negi-kun  
Negi: ah me había olvidado de la carta  
Las cuatro chicas se pusieron detrás de la espada del pequeño profesor para alcanzar a leer la carta  
Negi: aquí vamos  
_-__  
__Un cordial saludo, negi springfield__  
__Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que__  
__La persona que escogí para que te la entregara__  
__Ha cumplido correctamente__  
__No me presentare, pero, deberías prepararte,__  
__En un mes más iré y atacare a la escuela mahora__  
__Junto con toda su gente, necesitaras ayuda, este__  
__Seria uno de los enemigos más fuertes de todos__  
__Los que ya te has enfrentado__  
__La persona que yo elegí de mensajero te podría__  
__Ayudar en este pequeño problema__  
__Hazte fuerte pequeño mago y probablemente__  
__Podrías encontrarte conmigo cara a cara__  
__Me despido, adiós__  
__Y espero tu futura muerte_

__Los cinco quedaron atónitos…futura muerte, enemigo más fuerte, atacar, todo esto les daba a entender que una persona iniciaría una guerra en cierta forma  
Negi: o no, estoy en un grave problema  
Asuna: no te preocupes negi, te ayudare  
Konoka: estamos contigo negi-kun, ¿cierto secchan?  
Setsuna: por supuesto, cuente con nosotras  
Negi: gracias chicas  
Hinari: mou…me siento culpable, te ayudare negi-sensei  
Negi: tú no tuviste la culpa  
Setsuna: ¿que hubiera pasado si hinari no trajera la carta?  
Negi: a lo mejor hubieran atacado sin aviso alguno  
Konoka: para que avisaron entonces  
Setsuna: ojousama, tiene razón, que ganan con avisarnos de todo esto, no seria mejor atacar sin previo aviso  
Asuna: no importa, ¡pateare sus traseros de igual modo!  
Konoka: ese es el espíritu  
Negi: hinari-san, ¿estas segura que quieres ayudarnos? ¿No me gustaría meterte en este problema?  
Hinari: no te preocupes, no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, pero daré mi máximo esfuerzo  
Negi: gracias  
Asuna: y antes de todo… ¿porque viniste a esta escuela?  
Hinari: Ups…se me olvido mencionar eso…mis superiores me dijeron que debía venir a estudiar y me trajeron acá  
_-¿vas a ser alumna de aniki?-__  
_Negi: ¿ah? ¿Kamo-kun?  
Hinari: ¿que es eso?  
Negi: cierto, el es kamo-kun, mi amigo  
Kamo: y soy un armiño  
Hinari: ¡Wa, genial! Y hasta habla, es un placer soy hinari es un gusto kamo-chii, a decir verdad no sabia que negi-sensei seria mi profesor, solo sabia que mi clase era el 3-A…solo eso…supongo  
Setsuna: ¿supongo?  
Negi: ¿Por qué supongo?  
Hinari: es que…etto…acabo de recordar que mis superiores me dijeron algo importante…pero…  
Konoka: ¿pero?  
Hinari: …lo he olvidado por completo jeje  
Asuna: ahh!...no le tomas mucha importancia ¿cierto?  
Hinari: jeje…lo siento  
Negi: creo que se esta haciendo tarde  
Efectivamente, ya eran las 6:30 y ya se estaba oscureciendo  
Asuna: waa! Mañana debo levantarme temprano!  
Hinari: ¿Por qué?  
Negi: asuna-san reparte los diarios en las mañanas  
Hinari: que trabajadora… ¿no necesitas a un perro que te haga compañía? (con cara de perrito)  
Asuna: (de reojo) te vengo recién conociendo  
Hinari: no es que te valla a acosar ni nada por el estilo *_jeje supongo jeje_* ¿te puedo acompañar? Prometo que me portare bien  
Asuna: esta bien…  
Hinari: siiii!  
Asuna: pero solo porque me aburro sola  
Hinari: gracias asuna-hime!  
Asuna: _*¿asuna-hime eh? Suena bien*_ pero eso si… ¡debes estar temprano!  
Hinari: ¡dime una hora y estaré allí 5 minutos antes!  
Asuna: a las 5 en punto fuera de mi habitación… ¿oíste?  
Hinari: a su orden  
Konoka: que bueno que sean amigas tan pronto ^^  
Asuna: ¿!que dices konoka!  
Konoka: he he  
Negi: ¡Wa que linda va a estar la luna llena hoy!  
Setsuna: eso parece  
Hinari: amm… ¿luna llena?  
Konoka: si… ¿porque?  
Hinari: amm…etto…por nada…solo creo que la luna llena es hermosa…nada mas…jeje  
Negi: tienes razón

Los 5 se quedaron viendo la puesta de sol mientras que la luna sigilosamente se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte  
Hinari: ya es tarde…mmm…debo irme a los dormitorios…porque luego no tendré tiempo de arreglar mi equipaje…eso…nos vemos mañana en clases…adiós  
Todos: adiós  
Hinari al momento que se despidió salio de ahí rápidamente, corrió por los pasillos, salio de la escuela dirigiéndose a los dormitorios, como si algo o alguien la persiguiera _-waa debo apurarme, antes de que alguien me vea_- pensó hinari mientas aumentaba mas su velocidad, en cuanto llego a su dormitorio, cerro la puerta bruscamente con llave y se recostó en la puerta, se había cansado, se metió a la ducha y lego salio en pijama que anterior mente saco de su bolso-_tks, por lo menos ahora estoy a salvo, mejor me voy a dormir me levantare antes a tratar de encontrar de alguna forma el dormitorio de asuna-hime, que tonta, debía haberle preguntado…bueno…que mas se puede esperar de mi jeje_- dijo en casi un susurro casi inaudible, mientras que se arrojaba en la cama y al instante se quedo completamente dormida

-en ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar-

Konoka: asuna!... ¿como se te pudo olvidar?  
Negi: ahora no sabrá donde debe ir  
Asuna: ah…se me olvido…que mas da  
Negi: geez, no tienes remedio, la iré a ver  
Konoka: ¿te acompaño negi-kun?  
Negi: creo…que…mejor no

Negi dijo asustado ya que asuna lo miraba con una cara de "te matare" ya que asuna tenía hambre y konoka cocinaba  
Negi fue a buscar la habitación de hinari, no quedaba tan lejos pero la encontró sintiendo la presencia de ella, pero luego un escalofrió paso por su columna dejándolo paralizado  
Negi: ah… ¿que pasa?

Negi estaba parado justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de hinari, pero sintió algo tan extraño que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, _-una fuerza…si…eso podría ser, ¿pero como_?- pensó mientras que intentaba tocar la manilla de la puerta con su mano, pero cada vez que estaba mas cerca de tocarla, su cuerpo mas se estremecía  
Negi tomo aire profundamente y toco rápidamente, pero no podía abrirla, estaba con llave  
La curiosidad lo mataba, eso era algo que no podía controlar, menciono un hechizo sigilosamente para que ninguna chica de otro dormitorio lo escuchara, y el cerrojo se giro –bueno- dijo y a su vez giro la perilla y echo un vistazo para adentro, pero apenas sus ojos vieron el interior fue un impulso tan grande que hizo que el pequeño mago entrara rápido a la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras de si  
_-¡no mires y sal de aquí, rápido!-_  
Negi:…no lo haré, necesitas ayuda  
_-¡la única ayuda que necesito es que salgas y me dejes sola!_  
Negi: no lo haré…  
_-¡sal!_  
Negi: ¡ya dije que no lo haré!  
_-es poca la conciencia que me queda, te pido que te vayas, o si no después lo lamentaras-__  
_Negi: entonces haré esto  
Negi recito un hechizo y salieron unas cuerdas de agua que la amarraron  
Negi: hinari…explícame esto  
Hinari: tks, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse y menos en la primera noche, dame un respiro  
Negi: ¿Qué...Que eres?  
Lo único que podía ver negi era un figura femenina en un fondo escuro con la luna deslumbrando por la ventana  
Hinari: yo…yo solo soy un perro solitario traído a este mundo para su destrucción  
Negi: ¿hinari, porque dices eso?  
Hinari: ¿no me ves? Estas cosas que salen por mi cabeza, esta maldita cola que esta en mi espalda, estas garras que podrían cortar hasta la más fuerte construcción, ¿no los ves? ¿Soy un maldito demonio no? Dilo, es la verdad ¿no?  
Si, era cierto, orejas, cola, garras, dientes afilados y unos ojos de un color morado destellante, todo, absolutamente todo era cierto, era un demonio, pero ella era diferente  
De esos ojos morados brillantes empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas más brillantes que sus ojos  
Negi: hinari…  
Hinari: cuando conocí a setsuna-onesama, yo era una persona normal, mi misión era simplemente ser un samurai, no necesariamente el más fuerte, pero solo quería y debía ser uno  
Negi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello  
Hinari: cuando ella se fue, a decir verdad, fue un golpe muy duro, la quería demasiado y se me hacia muy difícil olvidarla, cuando se fue me sentí sola hasta que tiempo después un día unos tipos hicieron de mi vida normal un caos

-2 años atrás-

Hinari caminaba tranquilamente por los parajes cercanos al dojo donde entrenaba, a lo lejos diviso a unos 5 tipos con ropas oscuras y se acercaban a ella, cuando llegaron justo al lado uno de ellos que se veía mas importante se adelanto a hablar  
-ooi así que tu eres esa mocosa que tiraron acá hace años ¿no?  
Hinari simplemente lo miro con odio, ya había dicho 2 cosas que le molestaban, llamarla mocosa y meterse en su pasado  
-¿sabes lo que es esto? (saco de su bolsillo un tipo de bastón pequeño y en la punta de este unas palabras raras) – esto va a hacer que tu vida cambie por completo  
El tipo miro a hinari con una mirada amenazadora pero antes que hinari pudiera correr los 4 tipos la tomaron por la espalda  
-¡toma!- grito el tipo  
Puedo la punta del bastón en su frente y de un segundo a otro una energía muy brusca salio incontrolablemente de hinari, su cuerpo se empezaba a tornar extraño, orejas salieron de su cabeza haciendo que esta sangre, al igual que la cola que rompió parte de la espalda baja y el borde de sus uñas empezaba a sangrar debido al crecimiento continuo de estas y por si fuera poco, el dolor aumentaba con el sangrado

Los tipos aprovecharon y huyeron rápidamente y hinari jamás los volvió a ver

Hinari: ahora debo aguantar todo esto, según me contaron, el bastón tenia una llave de un sello lo que hizo que el lobo de mi interior despertara, en cierta forma yo soy un hombre demonio, pero no completamente, esto solo pasa a la luz de la luna y también cuando tengo contacto directo con magia  
Negi: ¿pero el poder que tienes es grande porque no te aprovechas de el para ganar batallas?  
Hinari: como dije, no puedo llegar y activarlo, eso me haría perder el control de mi misma  
Negi: pero a lo mejor con mi magia podrías…  
Hinari: NO…ni lo pienses, eres el único que vera esta forma, me mataría si alguien mas me ve así, en especial setsuna-onesama  
Negi: pero setsuna-san también es un hanyou, que tiene de malo  
Hinari: solo no quiero que pase, ahora déjame sola ya supiste suficiente  
Negi: pero esta bien que te deje así es este estado  
Hinari: ahora ando más furiosa que antes, mañana estaré como un dulce cachorrito, no te preocupes y libérame de estas cuerdas, mi cuerpo ya empezó a entumirse  
Negi: este poder nos podría servir para la próxima pelea, no crees que…  
Hinari: dije que no me mostraría así y es mi última palabra, ahora vete  
Negi: bueno, adiós  
Negi deshizo las cuerdas y luego se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y camino perdidamente hasta su habitación, ya eran como las 9 de la noche  
Cuando llego trato de no meter mucho ruido, vio que al lado de la cama de konoka estaba setsuna arrodillada mientras que konoka dormía tranquilamente, asuna también estaba durmiendo  
Setsuna: buenas noches negi-sensei, ¿Cómo le fue?  
Negi: amm…bien…etto… ¿que paso?  
Setsuna: asuna-san se fue a dormir temprano ya que mañana debe ir a repartir periódicos y ojousama se quedo dormida hace poco, pero me he quedado porque quería hablar algo con usted  
Negi: claro  
Los 2 caminaron hacia la salida para no meter ruido  
Setsuna: ¿supongo que usted lo habrá notado?  
Negi: ¿que cosa?  
Setsuna: al rato después que usted se fuera sentí una presencia de alta magnitud pero desapareció al instante y paso exactamente lo mismo antes de que usted llegara ¿lo ha sentido?  
Negi: amm…para ser exacto no he sentido nada  
Setsuna: bueno, ya no tiene mucha importancia, pero si usted llega a sentir algo debe avisarme rápidamente, debo estar segura que a ojousama no le pase nada  
Negi: claro, te avisare si algo pasa  
Setsuna: gracias, con su permiso debo retirarme, adiós  
Negi: adiós setsuna-san  
Negi entro y se fue a dormir, pero no le dejaba de molestar el hecho de haberle mentido a setsuna, se sentía mal pero había prometido que no diría nada

-fin capitulo 1-

espero que les haya gustado…sayo n_n


	2. entrenamiento y conocimiento

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2...me disculpo de antemano por las faltas ortográficas o posiblemente tengo hambre y me comí algunas letras…espero que les guste

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad son de ken akamatsu *o*

**capitulo 2:** entrenamiento y conocimiento

A la mañana siguiente asuna se despertaba para empezar a trabajar, eran las 4:50 y aun estaba oscuro, al rato después asuna tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación  
Hinari: muy buenos días asuna-hime  
Asuna: Wa! Me asustaste, llegas tarde  
Hinari: perdón pero se equivoca, son exactamente las 5, no he llegado tarde, además hace 5 minutos que estoy aquí ^^  
Asuna: bueno como digas, vamos  
Mientras las dos chicas caminaban por la cuidad asuna miraba de reojo a hinari  
Hinari: ¿que le pasa?  
Asuna: solo miro tu ropa  
Hinari: ¿mi ropa? ¿Qué tiene?  
Asuna: nada, pero ¿siempre los llevas puestos?  
Hinari iba con la ropa deportiva de mahora (el azul) pero en la cara llevaba los goggles que había tenido puesto el día de ayer  
Hinari: amm…solo cuando salgo a la calle ^^  
Asuna: ¿y porque?  
Hinari: (con voz seductora) porque si la miro directamente a los ojos me es inevitable besarla otra vez  
Asuna: ah! ¡Cállate!  
Asuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y a la vez golpearla  
Hinari: ay, lo siento, pero necesitaba decirlo  
Asuna: apúrate o te dejare atrás (corriendo)  
Hinari: ¡no por favor no, me puedo perder! (siguiéndola)

-Sala de clases del 3-A 8:05 a.m.-

Negi: ¡buenos días chicas!  
Todas: ¡!buenos días sensei!  
Ayaka: muy buenos días querido negi-sensei  
Negi: buenos días incho-san  
Asuna: déjalo en paz shotakon  
Ayaka: tú no metas tus narices, mono troglodita  
Asuna: ¡una persona que le gustan los menores no tiene derecho de llamarme así!  
Ayaka: ¡mira quien habla! ¡A la que le gusta un vejete!  
Negi: chicas deténganse  
Todas: pelea, pelea  
Haruna: 5 yenes a incho  
Asakura: ¡vamos suban sus apuestas!  
Makie: 8 yenes a asuna  
Todas: ¡Más pelea!  
Hinari: ¡hola!  
-nadie le pone atención-  
Hinari: creo que llegué en un mal momento  
Negi: hinari-san!  
Negi se escapo de en medio de la pelea y se fue a saludar a hinari  
Hinari: ah…negi-sempai, creo que la tienes difícil  
Negi: si bastante  
Hinari: ¡esfuérzate!  
Hinari puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del pequeño mago revolviéndole el cabello  
Todas: ¡!Miren!  
-todas miran a hinari-  
Ayaka: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quien te ha dado permiso de tocar a nuestro querido profesor?  
Hinari: ¿ah?...a cierto… siento haber tocado a NUESTRO profesor ^^ y negi-sempai creo que es tu turno  
Hinari salio de la sala de clases  
Negi: cierto eso les iba a decir  
Hinari entra de nuevo a la sala  
Negi: ella es su nueva compañera de clases  
Hinari: soy okisawa hinari, es un placer conocerlas ^^  
Todas: ¿¡qué!  
Ayaka: en verdad lo siento (tomando la mano de hinari) espero que puedas perdonar mi error, soy yukihiro ayaka la delegada del 3-A si tienes dudas puedes contar conmigo  
Hinari: gracias, ayaka-sempai  
Todas las chicas se abalanzaron a hinari (excepto algunas) preguntándole cosa como ¿Dónde conociste a negi? ¿Por qué se llevan tan bien? ¿Tuvieron alguna aventura? Y cosas así  
Setsuna: se volvió popular  
Konoka: ¿estas celosa?  
Setsuna: ahh…ojousama, en que momento…amm…no lo estoy… ¿y porque debería de estarlo? ¿Lo dice por el hecho de que ella también es un espadachín como yo?  
Konoka: hehe, quien sabe, pero tu eres mi único ángel  
Setsuna: (sonrojo masivo) ahh etto ojousama yo…amm gra-gracias  
Konoka: hehe secchan kawaii ^^  
Hinari pensaba desde lejos y entre la gente intentaba mirar la escena -que linda pareja hacen, estoy orgullosa-  
Luego de ese alboroto las clases empezaron con normalidad excepto algunas cosas y a hinari le asignaron el asiento vació que esta al lado de evangeline pero ni ella ni chachamaru estaban, así paso el tiempo hasta que las clases dieron su término  
Negi: ¡bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana y repases su libro en la pagina 46 y que la pasen bien!  
Todas: ¡adiós, sensei!  
Cuando la gran mayoría de las alumnas salieron, algunas aprovecharon y se quedaron un rato, entre ellas estaban konoka, setsuna, asuna, yue, nodoka, hinari y el pequeño mago  
Yue: negi-sensei, me es incomodo decirle esto, con la chica nueva presente, ¿podemos…?  
Negi: ¿ah? Yue-san no te preocupes, hinari-san sabe todo ^^  
Hinari: ¿se todo sobre que?  
Hinari estaba en su pupitre sentada, más bien dormida, y escucho que hablaban de ella y se levanto rápidamente  
Negi: sobre la magia  
Hinari: ahhh! ¡Negi-sempai no deberías decir eso en público!  
Yue: yo y nodoka ya sabemos la historia  
Hinari: uff que bueno… ¿Qué historia?  
Negi: geez…hinari-san  
Asuna: hinari-baka no preguntes cosas obvias  
Hinari: deberías decir lo mismo de ti baka-red  
Sus miradas se cruzaron  
Hinari: jujuju…no puedes contra mí  
Asuna: ¿Qué dices?  
Hinari: ¡tengo la mirada más penetrante de todo Japón! No me ganarías  
Asuna: apostemos  
-miradas-  
Negi: jeje chicas deténganse  
Yue: antes de eso…  
Negi: ¡cierto! Yue-san discúlpame, ¿que querías decirme?  
Yue: encontramos esto  
Nodoka: en la ma-mañana  
Negi: ¿Qué?  
En las manos yue traía una carta, pero era exactamente la misma carta que el día anterior negi había recibido  
Yue: lo siento, la he leído, pero, ¿a que se refiere con todo esto?  
Konoka: negi-kun deberías explicarles ¿no secchan?  
Setsuna: ojousama tiene razón, es lo mejor  
Negi: cierto, les contare  
Así negi prosiguió con contarles lo sucedido con la carta y que era lo que supuestamente pasara  
Negi: listo, pero juren que no se lo contaran a nadie  
Yuenodoka: lo juramos  
Nodoka: pe-pero ne-negi-sensei…esto… ¿porque no debemos decir nada?  
Negi: porque no quiero involucrar a más personas en mis problemas  
Hinari: solo di que no quieres que ninguna salga lastimada ¿no asuna?  
Todos voltearon a ver a asuna que estaba completamente roja y yacía tirada en el piso  
Asuna: ¡cállate!  
Negi: ¿que paso?  
Hinari: ¡gane!  
Negi: jaja, y chicas se lo ruego que no digan nada  
Yue: pero te ayudaremos  
Negi: ¡por supuesto que no!  
Hinari: se mas blando negi-sempai  
Hinari se puso en frente de yue y nodoka y tomo sus manos y las beso  
Hinari: un caballero como negi no podría permitir que dos hermosas damas se enfrenten a los peligros de la vida  
Yue se sonrojo y nodoka quedo asombrada  
Nodoka: ¿e-eres actriz o algo? *_deberia estar en el club de teatro_*  
Hinari: jajaja no me adules, lamentablemente no lo soy, pero mi vida es un escenario  
Negi: creo que debo aprender a ser tan caballeroso como tu hinari-san  
Asuna: si lo haces te mato  
Setsuna: etto…ojousama? Soy yo o un aura demoníaca emana del cuerpo de asuna-san?  
Konoka: he he eres tu secchan ^^  
Paso tiempo, 3 semanas, hinari se iba integrando mas al curso y entrenaban siempre luego de clases y grandes sesiones de entrenamiento los fines de semana  
Negi le pidió ayuda a evangeline pero ella dijo que no se involucraría, hinari se puso de rodillas haciendo todo a su mano y ella accedió a prestarle el resort para que ellos entrenaran  
-Un sábado antes de ir al resort-

Hinari: *_debo decirle, solo han pasado 3 semanas, pero, tengo que hacerlo, o si no, que pasa si me pasa algo en la batalla como de costumbre, no podría morir tranquila si no doy este paso_* allí esta… ¡SETSUNA ONESAMA!  
Estaban aun lejos del árbol mundo pero este se podía ver con claridad, el amanecer estaba a cuestión de minutos y las dos guerreras estaban cerca una de otra  
Hinari: por fin la encuentro  
Setsuna: ¿ah?... ¿paso algo?  
Hinari: no nada de eso, es algo personal, y a la vez algo que debía de hacer desde hace tiempo, pero, ¿me escucharas?  
Setsuna: claro, ¿Qué pasa?  
Hinari: bueno, creo que lo diré *_o sea debo decirlo_* (tomando aire) setsuna onesama, a lo mejor no tomes muy bien esto, pero no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar en una semana mas, bueno, onesama, yo, (mas aire) desde que te conocí yo, ¡yo te amo!,desde hace tiempo tu me has gustado pero yo siempre supe de tus sentimientos por ojousama por eso no quería interferir, se que no es un buen momento para esto pero un dolor me apretaba el pecho obligándome a decirlo y…eso era, supongo u/u  
Setsuna estaba como paralizada, siempre había soñado que le decía las mismas palabras a su ojousama pero jamás pensó que llegaría una amiga de la infancia y le diría eso  
Setsuna: yo…etto…yo…bueno… o/o creo que de-debería de-decirte a-algo ¿n-no?  
Hinari: juju onesama kawaii, no es necesario que digas algo, sabia de un principio que me rechazarías, no te preocupes, tu corazón es de konoka ojousama y así debe de ser, sólo quería decirlo  
Setsuna: yo...Amm…gra-gracias  
Hinari: ¡bueno! Ahora como la gran amiga que soy, si todo sale bien, te ayudare para que hagas lo mismo con konoka ojousama  
Setsuna: yo-yo no podría, no soy valiente como tu  
Hinari: jaja ¿yo valiente? Estas de broma, 2 años que intento decirte esto, no te preocupes, este es tu momento y quiero sobre todo que se lo digas, se que ustedes serian felices juntas y no creo que konoka ojousama deje de hablarte si te declaras ¿no?  
Setsuna: tienes razón, gracias  
Hinari: y quiero que todo siga como antes ¿promesa? (con el meñique en el aire)  
Setsuna: promesa (con su dedo)  
Setsunahinari: pro-me-sa  
Hinari: bueno ahora debemos apurarnos, si llegamos tarde Eva-sama me mata  
Setsuna: vamos  
Las dos se fueron caminando algo apuradas para llegar a tiempo, cuando llegaron a la cabaña de evangeline se llevaron una sorpresa  
Hinari: ¿Dónde están todos?  
Setsuna: no hay rastro de sus ki por ninguna parte  
Hinari: ¿se habrán ido?  
Setsuna: llamare a negi-sensei por la carta  
Hinari: eso seria de gran ayuda  
Setsuna: *_negi-sensei ¿Dónde esta?_*  
-_setsuna-san necesitamos ayuda urgente_-  
Setsuna: _*¿que ocurre?*_  
-_is...la...bi...blio…te…kkkkkkggg_—  
Setsuna: se corto  
Hinari: ¿que dijo?  
Setsuna: ¿isla biblioteca?  
Hinari: apresurémonos  
Setsuna: si  
Las dos guerreras corrieron tan rápido como sus pies le daban y llegaron a la isla biblioteca, setsuna intento abrir la puerta de entrada pero no pudo  
Setsuna: shinmeiryuu ougi!  
La puerta se partió en pedacitos, entraron y se encontraron con negi, asuna, konoka amarrados  
Setsuna: ojousama ¿que paso?  
Konoka: Eva-chan nos esta…  
Setsuna: ¿esta?  
De repente y de la nada aparece evangeline con un plumero gigante y se acerco a asuna  
Asuna: Eva-chan, suéltame, no-no lo hagas, de-detente (asuna amarrada con poca ropa y sus mejillas estaban rojas)  
Evangeline: hu hu hu  
Setsuna se puso en guardia con yuunagi lista para atacar, hinari hubiera hecho algo si no fuera por la escena que le estaba provocando un presangrado masivo  
Setsuna: Eva-san deja en paz a asuna-san  
Los segundos después de eso fueron un duro silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos, el lugar es grande y casa pequeño sonido hacia un eco…uno…dos…tres  
HAHAHAHAHA!  
Setsuna: ¿ah?  
Asuna fue atacada por las plumas en su cuerpo  
Asuna: detente…ahaha…por…ahaha…te lo ruego ahh…moriré…de...la risa…ahahahhaha  
Hinari: ¿que esta pasando? (con un hilillo de sangre por la nariz)  
Negi: nos portamos mal y Eva-san nos dio un castigo  
Konoka: pero a asuna le ha tocado más veces  
Asuna: ¡!No es hahah justooo!  
Hinari: esto...Eva-sama…Estos actos la hace ver como la mala de la serie *_y también sadomasoquista_*  
Evangeline: a ustedes 2 les viene un castigo peor por llegar tarde, ¿o será que ustedes? (mirada sensual)  
Setsuna primero no entendió pero se sonrojo luego de haber captado la indirecta pero aun así hinari seguía sin entender  
Hinari: ¿a que se refiere?  
Evangeline: ¿no entendiste?  
Hinari: ¿debía de entender algo?  
Evangeline: ¡claro! Amm…ejem…no perderé el tiempo, ahora se viene su castigo  
Hinari: ¿ah? *_mi madre decía que en estos momentos no importaba si no entendía solo debía correr*_  
Setsuna: ¿Eva-san que nos va a hacer?  
Evangeline: ¡eso lo veremos ahahahhaha!  
Setsuna: hinari nosotras debe… ¿!Qué!  
Hinari ya no estaba allí  
Evangeline: ¡kizama! ¡Ahora será peor! ¡Chachamaru!  
Chachamaru: ¿si ama? (apareciendo de la nada)  
Evangeline: ¡atrapa a esa loba escurridiza ahora!  
Chachamaru: como usted diga, ama  
Negi: *_dijo loba, ¿Eva-san lo sabe_?*  
Chachamaru salio expulsada del lugar con sus propulsores y empezó a buscar a hinari con su típica expresión de nada  
Mientras chachamaru buscaba a hinari, evangeline soltó a todos y fueron a unirse en la búsqueda, corrieron y llegaron a un lugar extraño, era como un pequeño desierto escondido en alguna parte lejana de mahora y hinari estaba para en una esquina mirando algún punto, unos pasos mas y caería por un pequeño precipicio, atrás de ella estaba chachamaru mirando hacia el mismo lugar  
Todos se asomaron y vieron una escena que jamás hubieran querido ver  
Negi: ¿Qué-que es eso?  
Asuna: ¿¡que!  
Konoka: es como…  
Setsuna: ¿una base?  
Evangeline: creo que esto se pondrá mal  
A la lejanía de ese lugar se podía ver una inmensa base negra, parecía más bien un observatorio  
Setsuna: se distingue un gran ki en el interior  
Negi: ¿podrían ser los enemigos?  
Hinari: nos queda una semana y si no estamos preparados esa cosa nos destruirá (acercándose a ellos)  
Negi: cierto, vamos a prepararnos  
Todos: ¡si!  
Los 5 días fueron extremadamente agotadores, día y noche entrenando sin parar, y los últimos 2 días los ocuparon para descansar y fortalecerse mas, evangeline les dio unas pociones para curar las heridas que konoka no podía curar  
Negi: chicas, mañana es el día, descansen por favor  
Konoka: tu también negi-kun  
Setsuna: ojousama tiene razón, usted es el que debe descansar mas aun, porque al fin y al cabo van tras de usted, negi-sensei  
Asuna: no se preocupen chicas, me encargare que negi-bouzu haga caso  
Hinari: ara…se nota que lo quieres  
Asuna: ¡claro que no! Solo es un niño  
Hinari: ¿entonces para que te sonrojas?  
Asuna: ¡no lo estoy!  
Hinari: pero si pareces semáforo  
Asuna: ¡que te calles!  
Hinari: jaja…espero que todo salga bien, debo mantenerme viva para ayudar a una amiga a cumplir sus objetivos  
Asuna: ¿que amiga eh?  
Hinari: lo siento, no se lo puedo decir a semáforos jaja  
Asuna: ¡a callar!  
Hinari: ah cierto, me debo ir, nos veremos mañana  
Todos: adiós

-en los dormitorios de mahora-  
Hinari: maldición, odio los finales de mes, luna llena, espero que todo salga bien  
Hinari llego a su dormitorio y se acostó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en este último mes, de verdad, hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien y por primera vez se sintió acogida

-en otro lugar-  
TOC-TOC  
Negi: Eva-san, puedo entrar  
Evangeline: pasa  
Negi: le quería preguntar algo maestra, usted, ¿sabe algo sobre hinari-san?  
Evangeline: ¿te refieres a que es una mitad lobo?  
Negi: si  
Evangeline: ¿y supongo que quieres saber más?  
Negi: …si  
Evangeline: de hecho ella te debería decir esto, pero hoy es luna llena, amm, te diré lo que se, ella es como yo, soy una vampiro pero el hecho de luna llena con el tiempo me dejo de afectar, en días como estos ella se transforma y una gran cantidad de energía sale de su cuerpo pero este poder le es casi imposible de controlar, tuviste suerte la vez que la viste  
Negi: ¿Por qué?  
Evangeline: si hubieras sido otra persona desconocida ya no estarías aquí, su mente solo puede controlar el 10% de su cuerpo, si a lo mejor hubieras entrado en otro momento o lugar sencillamente estarías muerto además el dormitorio de ella esta activado con un sello que absorbe esa energía ¿entiendes?  
Negi: si, ya lo comprendo, pero, hinari-san dijo algo que ese poder se activaba con la magia o algo así  
Evangeline: efectivamente, el sello en su interior es activado cuando cantidad de magia entra en su cuerpo  
Negi: entiendo  
Evangeline: ahora vete, debes descansar, porque no moveré ni un solo dedo para ayudarte, total, ya tienes a alguien tan fuerte como yo en tu equipo  
Negi: ¿ah? ¿Quién?  
Evangeline: no te dije que te fueras (mirada tenebrosamente asesina)  
Negi: ¡si, lo-lo siento!  
Negi escapo tan rápido como pudo y se fue a dormir a su habitación 

-fin capitulo 2-

Espero que les guste nwn


	3. batalla y secretos mostrados

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo…espero que sea de su agrado y les doy las gracias a los lectores que han comentado este fic: cazanova95 , siari , firedarcksoul espero que sigan leyendo (y tambien espero que aumenten los fans xD) pero bueno..aqui esta :D

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

**capitulo 3:** batalla y secretos mostrados  
  
Esa noche todos trataron de dormir lo suficientemente bien para estar preparados, aunque ya sabían que debían pelear aun desconocen la fuerza de su enemigo y esta por lo mencionado antes es bastante poderosa

-a la mañana siguiente-

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la habitación de asuna cuando el reloj dio las 2 p.m.  
-Negi: chicas espero que salga todo bien le recomiendo que se tomen esto (saco de su bolso unas pequeñas botellas con un liquido azul dentro)  
-Asuna: ¿¡que es eso!  
-Negi: en una medicina energética asuna-san  
-Hinari: se ve extrañamente dudosa ¬¬  
-Konoka: ¿a que sabe?  
-Setsuna: ojousama, lo probare primero  
Setsuna agarro una de las botellas y empezó a tomarse el líquido mientras los demás la miraban con duda, luego de unos segundos…  
-Konoka: ¡secchan tu cara esta morada!  
-Setsuna: cof cof!  
-Negi: ¿setsuna-san estas bien?  
-Asuna: ¿a que sabe?  
-Hinari: por su cara no creo que muy bien  
-Setsuna: uff! Creí que moriría, es la cosa más desagradable que he probado  
-Konoka: ¿tan mala es, secchan?  
-Setsuna: si, negi-sensei de verdad esto nos va a ayudar  
-Negi: se supone que esto ayuda a canalizar bien la energía del cuerpo…o algo así  
-Kamo: y además aumenta la resistencia de los músculos, setsuna-anesan  
-Setsuna: entonces nos seria de mucha ayuda  
-Asuna: esta decidido! Tomemos esta cosa asquerosa y vamonos!  
-Todos: sii!

Luego de unos minutos salieron de la habitación confidencialmente dirigiéndose a las afueras de mahora, no debían ser seguidos por nadie para que no hubiera heridos ni inocentes involucrados  
En la mente de todos estaba su objetivo, que supuestamente era la base que antes habían visto, tuvieron la posibilidad de hacer un ataque sorpresa pero el gran ki del interior era demasiado para la fuerza que tenían en ese momento, prepararse y ganar, la única y mas confiable opción  
Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro la base antes vista no estaba en ningún lado ni tampoco algún tipo de rastro, como si jamás hubiera estado allí  
El lugar tenia una gran extensión de 20 o 25 estadio, con un terreno bastante árido, rocas, piedras y tierra en todos lados, el clima bastante pesado, como si estuvieran en la cima de una montaña, una presión fuerte  
Todo tranquilo…  
-Negi: SALTEN!  
Todos asieron caso al aviso y se alejaron del lugar el cual en ese mismo segundo empezó a temblar y la base de antes empezaba a aparecer, 2 estadios o mas pero se veía mas grande que antes, sus medidas eran sorprendentes y esa presión empezó a aumentar  
Poco a poco la base se fue empezando a abrir mostrando una luz casi cegadora y unas sombras casi imperceptibles  
Se abría en forma de reloj, un poco más cada segundo, la distancia que los superaba hacia imposible poder identificar a los supuestos enemigos  
La impaciencia se apoderaba de negi, este ya apunto de saltar a ellos fue detenido por el brazo de asuna impidiendo su acto  
-Asuna: no seas impaciente  
-Negi: lo se, pero…  
-Asuna: solo hazme caso…ADEAT!  
En el cuerpo de asuna se le empezaba a materializar un traje negro con escote (n/h: así se llama…creo u.u) y su infaltable espada gigante  
-Konoka: buena idea asuna…adeat!  
En el cuerpo de konoka empezaba a aparecer el taje de sacerdotisa y sus 2 abanicos  
-Setsuna: ojousama, tenga cuidado por favor  
Setsuna aun con su uniforme de mahora se puso en guardia tomando el mango de yuunagi apunto de desenfundar  
-Hinari: esto si será extremo u.u  
Hinari tenia puesto su uniforme al igual que setsuna, desenfundo su gran espada y la agarro fuertemente poniéndola justo en frente de ella mientras una energía emanaba de su cuerpo haciendo que en la espada se mostrara un ojo morado cerca de la guarda y al mismo tiempo los ojos cafés detrás de los goggles también empezaban a tornarse morados  
Todos miraron a hinari un poco dudosos, se veía tan fuerte y jamás habían mostrado esa fuerza en los entrenamientos  
-Hinari: juju, ¿no deberían estar mirando al frente en vez de a mi? (levantando sus goggles poniéndolos en su frente)  
Su voz ahora era un poco más ronca y una sádica sonrisa en sus labios  
-Setsuna: hi-hinari?  
-Hinari: se mueven  
Todos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, de hecho se movían pero eran apenas visibles, la vista de hinari había mejorado, ¿Cuál seria ese poder? , la base ya había desaparecido, como en un comienzo, ni rastro de ella  
Ahora se veían claramente 5 sombras, luego 4 de ellas de detuvieron y una siguió avanzando, y levando los brazos, mostrando que iba desarmado, pero aun así seguían con la guardia en alto  
El tipo se acerco lo suficiente para ser visto claramente, era bastante alto pero lo único de su rostro que se podía ver era su boca y su mentón ya que estaba completamente encapuchado  
-¿?: al final viniste, jamás lo dude conociendo a tu padre, era imposible que faltaras  
La voz ronca y masculina nublo los pensamientos de negi  
-Negi: ¿mi pa-padre?  
-¿?: el jamás se rindió, si superan esto me gustaría volverte a ver para hablar un tiempo…jujuju  
Y de un gran salto el tipo volvió donde estaba detenido el resto, una de las sombras camino hacia la derecha de su grupo y puso sus dos manos en el piso  
Ahora un temblor aun mas poderoso comenzaba a mover la tierra y de la nada un ser nunca antes visto se hizo notar, era un ser gigante casi del mismo porte que la base, tenia un parentesco al de una tortuga con extraños tentáculos en la parte de atrás 3 para ser exactos, en las patas delanteras (mas similares a manos humanas) y el caparazón estaban cubiertas de púas  
Negi estaba asombrado pero se acordó de las sombras pero cuando las busco con la vista, estas ya habían desaparecido  
-Negi: ¡vamos!  
Negi tomo su báculo y volando se acerca rápidamente al monstruo, este soltó un rugido y con uno de sus tentáculos golpeo fuertemente a negi, haciéndolo chocar en una roca  
-Asuna: ¡negi!  
Asuna y konoka fueron en rescate de negi mientras setsuna y hinari estaban paradas frente a este monstruo  
-Hinari: tenga cuidado, es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba  
-Setsuna: si  
Decidieron atacar a la cabeza, ya que parecía el punto mas débil de este, esquivando lo más rápido posible los tentáculos que se movía como las aspas de un ventilador, setsuna estaba a punto de llegar a la cabeza pero otro tentáculo apareció de la nada, casi impacta en setsuna pero hinari se interpuso deteniéndolo con su espada  
-Hinari: rápido! Yo te cubro!  
Así setsuna avanzaba y hinari le abría paso**" shinmeiryuu ougi: hyakuretsu okazan" **setsuna ocupo su tecnica la cual eran cien petalos de cerezo que calleron con gran impacto pero solo alcanzo a rozar la cara y a la vez este se empezó a mover de forma brusca y hinari dio la orden de retroceder  
Al alejarse vieron que asuna estaba enterrando su espada en una parte entre el caparazón y la cabeza  
Un tentáculo se empezó a acercar a setsuna y hinari las cuales empezaron a defenderse  
-Setsuna: si destruimos los tentáculos será más fácil  
-Hinari: entendido  
Las dos empezaron a atacar el tentáculo cerca de ellas mientras que asuna trataba de huir de los otros tentáculos que trataban de golpearla  
-Hinari: onesama, ve a ayudar a asuna  
-Setsuna: ¿estarás bien?  
-Hinari: por supuesto, vete  
Setsuna rápidamente llego donde asuna y la ayudo  
-Asuna: setsuna-san deberi…  
-Negi: apártense!  
Negi aparece ya curado volando nuevamente y les dice que se retiren, las 3 hacen caso y se alejan del lugar  
-Negi: **Ras** **tel Ma scir Magíster, Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae** (flechas de viento)  
Luego de que negi recitara el hechizo unas flechas de viento aparecieron capturando el monstruo impidiendo que este pueda moverse  
-Negi: **Sagitta Magica Series Lucis**  
Ahora unas flechas de luz impactan en el monstruo, este ruge y trata de zafarse inútilmente  
Asuna: este es el momento!  
Las 3 guerreras empiezan a golpear al monstruo hasta que se detienen al haber escuchado un fuerte grito  
Las cuerdas mágicas se empezaron a romper y los tentáculos alcanzaron a golpear a negi y este callo muy mal herido impactando en la tierra causando un gran agujero  
Konoka se acerco a socorrerlo pero justo en ese instante el tentáculo que había golpeado a negi ahora se dirigía a konoka  
…¡OJOUSAMA!...  
Un ruido extraño de liquido caer estrepitosamente al suelo  
Negi aun con sus ojos cerrados escuchaba el ruido  
Abrió los ojos con inseguridad, al abrirlo quedo sorprendido  
Konoka estaba tirada en el piso, arrodillada y muy asustada y cerca de ella un mar de sangre de un extraño color  
-Setsuna: ¿esta bien ojousama? Me a dado un gran susto, pensé que no llegaría  
-Konoka: secchan, me salvaste  
El tentáculo había sido rebanado por las 16 dagas de setsuna que ahora estaba con su traje de sirvienta y sus alas blancas extendidas gracias a su carta pactio  
Ahora otros gritos habían modificado el ambiente  
Asuna había sido simultáneamente golpeada por los tentáculos, mas bien azotada por estos contra el piso y hinari estaba siendo pisada por las patas del monstruo, este se había logrado soltar de las redes mágicas ya que negi no le quedaba energia para seguirlo conteniendo y había hecho un caos  
Luego uno de los tentáculos aun intacto agarro a asuna y la arrojo dejándola inconsciente, mientras que hinari ya empezaba a perder el conocimiento al ser pisoteada  
Konoka se iba a mover a buscar a asuna pero fue atrapada por los tentáculos y no la soltaba, solo la mantenía en el aire, setsuna no alcanzo a reaccionar así que sin pensarlo 2 veces voló por encima del monstruo despistándolo, ella era la única que quedaba, negi estaba demasiado mal herido y cansado, además que no le quedaba mucha magia ya que las ataduras mágicas las debió hacer mas resistentes y aun mas grandes para poder contener al monstruo, este ahora estaba tratando de golpear a setsuna con los 2 tentáculos que tenia libre, ya que con uno sostenía a konoka, pero de esos dos solo uno funcionaba correctamente porque el otro había sido cortado por setsuna  
Ahora el monstruo empezaba a mostrar un nuevo poder, las púas de su caparazón empezaron a hundirse y fueron expulsadas hacia todas direcciones, setsuna logro esquivar algunas pero se descuido un segundo y desprotegió su lado derecho que fue impactado en el brazo y cerca de las costillas, dio un grito de dolor pero fue silenciado por un dolor en todo el cuerpo, el monstruo alcanzo a atraparla con su único tentáculo libre  
Setsuna no podía moverse, mas bien no era dolor lo que sentía en ese momento si no que era el hecho de que los tentáculos gigantes de esa bestia tenían el poder de quitar la energía pero ella no se rendiría si eso pasaba no habría nadie mas que lo destruyera  
Setsuna empezó a sentir que era movida rápidamente y luego arrojada, cerca de la dirección donde estaba negi, sus alas habían desaparecido al igual que su traje y no había forma de moverse, lo único que veía era su fin, ella caería en una de las púas que el monstruo había arrojado anteriormente, caería allí ella estaba segura las posibilidades que ella viviese eran nulas, la velocidad la fuerza de impacto todo le decía muerte, cerro sus ojos esperando su fin  
-_lo siento ojousama al final no pude protegerla_- se decía a ella misma tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir  
La púa estaba cerca del suelo la cual llegaba justo al abdomen de setsuna y sus pies tocaban el piso no sabia si lo que sentía ahora era dolor o simplemente estaba muerta, su mente estaba tan ida que le era difícil saber lo que sentía, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia su hombro y vio una mano, miro hacia el otro hombro y otra mano  
Ahora estaba bien conciente, no había dolor, de dio vuelta bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente  
-hi-hina…-  
-tienes mucho camino…por delante, no…debes morir…aun, no en…este mo…mento-  
Hinari se había interpuesto salvándole la vida a setsuna y a la vez provocándose un daño grave a ella misma, en su estomago se veía la punta de la púa, la había atravesado por completo, todo su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre y un hilillo de esta en la esquina de su boca y sus palabras salían entrecortadas  
Hinari a duras penas saco su cuerpo de la púa y al salir callo al suelo junto con mucha sangre  
-Setsuna: ¡hinari!  
-Hinari: ¡cuidado!  
Setsuna otra vez fue atrapada pero ahora ya no podía ofrecer resistencia, su poder estaba mas bajo del mínimo  
Hinari miro a setsuna y konoka, las dos atrapadas y luego busco a asuna con la mirada y la encontró inconciente, y luego vio a negi el cual aun seguía conciente pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ella se acerco a el arrastrándose lentamente, reptando por el piso, dejando un rastro de sangre debajo de ella, hasta que llego a su lado  
-Hinari: negi-sensei…me po-podría ha-hacer un favor…déjeme ha-hacer un pa-pactio con usted, nece…sito…salvar…a…todos  
-Negi: pero hinari-san si la magia pasa por tu cuerpo, tu…  
-Hinari: lo se, por eso…mismo  
-Kamo: hagámoslo!  
Kamo salio del bolsillo de negi y activo el circulo pactio  
-Hinari: lo siento negi-sensei  
Hinari se acerco lentamente a negi tomando su cara con sus 2 manos y unió sus labio con los de el  
En ese momento lo único que se podía ver era una gran explosión  
Setsuna no sabia que estaba pasando, aun con conciencia puro ver esa nube de humo cerca de donde antes se encontraba hinari, miro a konoka y luego volvió a mirar el humo y diviso como algo salía de esa cortina y se dirigía hacia su enemigo, sintió uno, dos, tres o tal vez cuatro ruidos cortantes y el sonido del liquido, solo escuchaba ya que sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente como si algo le impidiera ver  
Asuna que ya se había recuperado un poco y había iniciado el rumbo hacia donde estaba negi  
Asuna: ¿negi que ha pasado?  
Negi: vedlo tu misma asuna-san  
Casi por inercia su mano se levanto apuntando al enemigo ahora siendo descuartizado completamente sin piedad por una figura un algo particular  
Setsuna abrió los ojos pensando si su ojousama estará bien aun, pero extraño fue verla justo al otro lado, de hecho ellas estaban siento agarradas por la misma persona la cual le resultaba bastante familiar pero su gran energía era totalmente diferente a la persona que conocía  
Miro hacia delante, vio a negi, asuna y sintió como que la dejasen caer a la vez con suavidad pero de una forma bastante tosca, subió la mirada y se levanto mirando a la persona de frente  
-Setsuna: ¿hinari…que te paso?  
-hinari: creo que hinari les contara esto después juju  
Hinari ya no era la misma, su voz era casi masculina y su cuerpo había cambiado, en su cabeza se dejaban ver unas orejas negras bastante llamativas, garras, ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada y una cola larga peluda del mismo color que sus orejas  
La ropa que ahora llevaba puesta era sin duda la de la carta, era una chihaya o mas bien un traje de sacerdotisa al igual que konoka, solo que este tenia un color azul oscuro en la parte de abajo blanco arriba, la espada que estaba en sus manos ahora era mucho mas grande, mas grande que la misma hinari, casi dos metros de largo  
Negi iba a decir algo pero hinari desapareció del lugar y apareció en frente de lo que quedaba del enemigo que era solo la cabeza y todo lo demás estaba hecho trizas  
Levanto su espada e hizo 3 movimientos y la cabeza fue rebanada  
Todo volvió a la tranquilidad y hinari, victoriosa camino hacia los demás pero algo sucedió, un gran dolor en su estomago lo que provoco que cállese al piso retorciéndose y votando sangre mientras poco a poco veía la oscuridad

-fin capitulo 3-

gracias por leer!


	4. confesiones, poderes y nuevos desafios

**Capitulo 4:** confesiones, poderes y nuevos desafíos

Hinari veía poco a poco la oscuridad mientras sus compañeros de batalla iban a su auxilio

-cuatro días después-

_-¿Qué pasa? Siento el cuerpo adormecido pero no me duele ¿estaré muerta? Si eso debe ser pero entonces ¿Por qué siento este calor en mi cuerpo?_ (abriendo los ojos lentamente y cerrándolos rápido) _ahh!, mis goggles! ¿Donde estarán? Creo que, si aquí están_-

Hinari había estado inconciente cuatro días enteros y empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, negi, asuna, konoka y setsuna estaban en su habitación, esta abrió lentamente los ojos y los cerro poniendo una mano en sus ojos y su rostro tenia una mueca de dolor, pudieron escuchar como dijo "mis goggles", estos estaban en el velador a un lado de la cama, konoka que estaba mas cerca los tomo y los dejo junto a la otra mano de hinari que reposaba en la sabana, hinari toco los goggles y se los puso abriendo sus ojos lentamente  
-Hinari: ¿ah? ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿No se suponía que yo estaba muerta?  
-Asuna: ¿como puedes estas muerta si estas aquí?  
-Negi: ¿estas bien hinari-san?  
-Hinari: si bueno yo…pero no entiendo  
-Konoka: nos salvaste  
-Setsuna: nuestro esfuerzo fue inútil pero tú lo derrotaste  
-Negi: además quedaste muy malherida y te…  
-Hinari: me…transforme (bajando la cabeza)  
-Konoka: mi abuelo nos contó un poco pero…  
-Setsuna: decidimos que tú eras la que nos lo debería contar  
-Asuna: era lo mejor  
-Negi: pero si no nos quieres contar no te forzaremos  
-Hinari: les diré pero deben saber que hay muchas personas que no saben nada, les ruego discreción  
-Todos: ¡si!  
-Hinari: bueno les contare, todo empezó en mi hogar en un pueblo lejano de aquí, cuando yo tenia cinco años, una mañana como cualquiera me desperté y busque a mi familia pero no encontré a nadie en la casa, no me extrañaba que mis padres no estuviesen ya que salían temprano a trabajar lo que me extraño fue que mi hermana de mi misma edad no estuviese, solíamos quedarnos solas en la casa todos los días mientras que una empleada cuyo nombre era sumiko nos cuidaba, ella vivía en un templo y venia los días de semana a trabajar en nuestra casa, los busque casi una hora por cada lado, rincón y hasta en el jardín pero no había nadie  
Cuando mi paciencia se empezó a acabar me senté en la escalera de la puerta de entrada y vi a sumiko, esta con una cara de preocupación se me acerco y se puso frente a mi de rodillas entonces le pregunte  
-¿Dónde esta mi onecchan?-  
-se fue con tus padres al templo donde vivo yo así que te vine a buscar para irnos juntas, arregla tu maleta y vamonos-  
-bueno-  
Tome mis pertenencias y las metí en una maleta grande, Salí con ella de la casa y vi un auto estacionado cerca y sumiko estaba en el asiento del piloto  
Metí mi maleta en la cajuela del auto y me senté al lado de sumiko, viajamos casi un día, al llegar al templo este era bastante grande como una mansión y sumiko me contó que allí solían practicar las artes con la espada y me pregunto si me interesaba y le respondí que si, rápidamente ella entro en uno de los cuartos y salio con una espada gigante, era dos o tres veces mi estatura  
-esta espada a sido de tu familia desde mucho tiempo y ahora es el momento que la uses-  
-pero es muy grande-  
-es una espada de dos manos, si te vuelves fuerte a lo mejor podrás tomarla con una sola mano-  
-de acuerdo-  
Desde ese momento empecé a esperar pacientemente a mis padres, una, dos, tres semanas pasaron pero ellos nunca llegaron, me aburrí de esperar e inicie mi entrenamiento, las ganas de ponerme fuerte se hacían parte de mi diario vivir, jamás le había puesto mucho empeño a las cosas y esta no seria la ocasión, al crecer me di cuenta de que mi familia me había abandonado como a un perro y a la vez en ese lugar me volví un animal de circo, gente cualquiera venia y me veía con unos ojos extraños, odio o melancolía o tal vez los dos, no entendía nada, pero la soledad me hizo madurar antes de lo esperado y a los 5 meses podía sujetar la espada sin necesitar mucha fuerza  
Al tiempo después una chica llego al templo, se veía bastante sola pero en realidad era muy bonita, ella entrenaba sola al igual que yo y la observaba siempre que podía, prefería mirarla a ella que entrenar, esa chica solía hablar sola y darse valor pero un día ella se dio por vencida, eso no me gusto así que sin mas le dije una palabra de apoyo, no se si fui la indicada para decirle esas cosas pero luego con ella nos fuimos volviendo amigas y trate de ayudarla en todo lo posible, pero la felicidad no dura mucho  
A los años después se hizo fuerte y eso me agrado pero ella tenía que seguir con su misión así que se fue, mientras ella caminaba y empezaba a desaparecer entre la neblina  
No quería que se fuera, no podría seguir sin ella, con el tiempo ella fue un modelo a seguir para mi y me quito la soledad, pero aun así con esas cosas que tenia en mi mente y en mi corazón…me calle, no le dije nada y solo le grite que lograra sus objetivos, que yo siempre la apoyaría y que fuera feliz, ella solo se volteo un poco, me dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino…  
-Negi: buaa hinari-san no sabía nada de esto TT_TT  
-Hinari: ¿ah? No llores  
-Asuna: ¿y quien era esa chica?  
-Hinari: la tienes al lado  
-Asuna: ¿que? ¿Setsuna-san?  
-Setsuna: a si que te guardaste todo  
-Hinari: jeje no quería distraerte  
-Konoka: ¿secchan porque te fuiste?  
-Setsuna: bueno…  
-Hinari: ella tenía que volver para proteger a su ojousama  
-Konoka: ¿en serio?  
-Setsuna: emm si  
-Negi: ¿entonces dejaste a hinari-san por konoka-san?  
-Hinari: de hecho dejo a konoka-ojousama por su entrenamiento y luego volvió por ojousama, yo solo fui parte de su entrenamiento  
-Asuna: ¿y que paso después de que setsuna-san se fue?  
-Hinari: cierto, déjame hacer memoria, luego de que setsuna-onesama se fuera del templo me sentí sola, no había nadie cerca de mi como en un principio, solo que ahora estaba mas grande pero a la vez entendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, a veces salía a la calle y la gente me miraba con desprecio y a la vez los miraba con odio, en ese tiempo desarrolle un carácter bastante malo, que alejaba a la gente de mi como un escudo, solo lo hacia para poder sobrevivir en el entorno, ya que yo siempre fui una persona afectiva y muy sociable con los demás  
Hasta que ese día llego, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños numero trece, unos tipos si no mal recuerdo entre cinco y seis, el mas alto les dio la orden a los demás de sujetarme, eran fuertes y me mantenían sujetada con fuerza, por mas que lo intentara y me esforzara era inútil, el único tipo que quedo en frente de mi saco un bastón de una extraña forma, dijo unas palabras y puso la punta del bastón en mi frente, luego de eso me sentí fuera de mi, un gran poder inundaba mi cuerpo, y una gran presión en mi pecho me quitaba el aire, sentía de mi espalda, cabeza, uñas, dientes y ojos ardían, de mi espalda una extraña y peluda cola salía de mi sin mas al igual que de mi cabeza salían unas orejas, no las veía pero las sentía y a la vez de esos lugares salía toneladas de mi propia sangre, manchando el piso a mi alrededor, con mis ojos humedecidos veía a las personas irse del lugar y perdí el conocimiento  
Cuando mis heridas mejoraron recobre la conciencia y trate de abrir los ojos pero no pude el dolor que estos tenían era inmenso, apenas podía ver y a mi lado había una carta, me la acerque lo que mas pude al rostro y leí lo que decía, "póntelos", era todo lo que decía y al lado de donde se encontraba la carta unos goggles permanecían intactos, los tome y me los puse, veía perfectamente, como si no los tuviera puestos  
Otra vez inicie mi búsqueda en el lugar pero no encontré a nadie, solo una carta con una dirección  
A la mañana siguiente fui a la dirección del papel y me abrió la puerta una pequeña niña, se me hacia familiar y así era, mi empleada sumiko vivía en ese lugar y esta pequeña era su hija, ella tendría unos nueve años, bueno la cosa era que entre y sumiko me empezó a hablar, y me llevo al oculista para revisarme los ojos ya que tenia este problema, luego de un par de chequeos el doctor empezó a hablar  
- señorita usted tiene "Tapetum lucidum"(*)-  
-¿Qué es eso?-  
-bueno no es una enfermedad pero es muy extraño que usted lo tenga, el tapetum lucidum es una capa de tejidos en el ojo que se encuentra detrás de la retina o en esta, normalmente los animales tienen esta capa de tejidos sobre todo en los que cazan de noche-  
- ¿y para que sirve?-  
-aumenta la luz disponible, ósea incrementa la visión en momentos de poca luz-  
-¿entonces porque no puedo ver sin esto puesto?-  
- no lo se, debe ser el hecho de que todas las veces que as estado sin ellos es de día, ósea hay mucha luz a tu alrededor y tus ojos la aumentan haciéndote imposible mirar, pero es solo una teoría, a los animales con esta capa si pueden mirar a la luz del sol, pero…-  
-yo no soy animal-  
-exacto, así que no se que puedo hacer para que veas-  
-entiendo-  
Luego de la visita al doctor ya no había forma de ver sin los goggles, al tiempo desarrolle un tipo de poder ocular, mis ojos se ponían de un color morado y de esta forma podía ver sin usar los goggles pero si hacia esta técnica por mucho tiempo mi energía iba decreciendo lo que no servia mucho para la vida cotidiana, así que acostumbre a vivir con esto puesto, aprendí muchas cosas, como el hecho de que los magos y brujos si existen, escuche muchas historias sobre nagi springfield y como salvo al mundo mágico y que su hijo negi springfield estaba en este mundo  
Jamás he sido de mente cerrada así que comprendí todo esto, y a la vez me dijeron de que mis poderes fueron inducidos por un extraño tipo de magia en el bastón, y esta magia en cierta cantidad me hace activar mis poderes, se preguntaran quien me enseño todo esto, fue…mi lobo interior, un demonio lobo inmortal que había sido introducido en mi desde mi nacimiento…  
continuara xD  
-

(*) el Tapetum lucidum es real y normal mente lo tienen los animales con visión nocturna ^^

Amm este es el final del capitulo 4…espero que les aya gustado, si tienen alguna pregunta solo diganlo ^^

Y eso supongo, adios!


	5. lobo, hospital y confesion de la nada

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

**capitulo 5:** lobo, hospital y una confesión de la nada

Hinari: el lobo en mi interior a pasado de generación en generación en mis antepasados hace mas de mil años y ahora le tocaba a mi familia, mis padres habrán pensado que yo era poco digna pero a la vez mi hermana era muy importante para ellos y no la querían perder ni deshonrar con este demonio, eso creo yo ya que nunca supe la verdad, jamás me entere de sus planes y tampoco tenia la edad para saberlo, no obstante, si eso fuera el caso, ellos mismos habrían provocado el odio que me tenían, mierda, ni yo entiendo esto, lo único que se es que mis padres me odian ¿me pregunto si sabrán que aun estoy viva? (con voz quebrada y al borde de las lagrimas)  
Negi: Hinari-san, no llores  
Hinari: jeje no te preocupes, estoy bien (levantándose los goggles para limpiarse los ojos)  
Konoka: ¿Hinari, que sientes cuando estas con el demonio?  
Hinari: la primera vez que me encontré con él, me sentí bastante rara, es una sensación que no se puede explicar entre odio y dolor, pero, si yo muero él también le sucederá, no le conviene que yo mura, mencione antes que él era inmortal, sin embargo no es tan así, si matan a su contenedor él ya no tendría la oportunidad de entrar en otro cuerpo  
Asuna: ¿como lo puedes meter en otro cuerpo?  
Hinari: eso aun no lo se, por esa razón me entreno y viajo solo para encontrar la respuesta, lo único que puedo hacer por él es no meterme en muchos líos  
Hicimos una alianza, estas heridas que obtuve protegiendo a onesama, él las curo con su poder en el momento que me las hice, una persona normal no hubiera sobrevivido siendo atravesada de esa forma, no solo por perder mucha sangre si no también por la posibilidad de rasgarme o destrozarme algún órgano importante, pero me alegro bastante no haber dañado a alguien cuando mi transformación se llevo a cabo… ¿¡O si lo hice!  
Negi: claro que no  
Hinari: espero no haber sido muy ruda con mis acciones  
Asuna: siempre eres ruda  
Hinari: por lo menos a mi no me dice mono rabioso ayaka xD  
Asuna: ._.U  
Todos: jajaja  
Después de un par de conversaciones sin importancia, se acabaron el tiempo de visita y se tuvieron que ir, además que a la mañana siguiente tenían clases, al salir de la habitación hinari se quedo placidamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios

-a la mañana siguiente-

Hinari despertaba algo adolorida otra vez en la misma camilla en la cual estuvo inconsciente desde la última batalla, esta despertó mareada y pálida  
Hinari: Wa!...odio este hospital, su olor, su forma y la comida debe de ser repulsiva, como en todos los hospitales, ¡tengo que salir a tomar aire fresco o moriré aquí!  
Toc-toc  
Hinari: ah! Ade-adelante!  
Enfermera: ¿estas bien? Escuche algunos murmullos  
Hinari: jeje…no fue nada, gracias por preocuparse  
Enfermera: de acuerdo, otra enfermera vendrá luego con su comida, nos vemos (cerrando la puerta)  
Hinari: adiós…también odio las enfermeras de los hospitales, no son como la de los mangas u.u…espera…. ¿dijo comida?... ¡debo salir de aquí antes que llegue esa cosa verde que llaman comida!  
Desde pequeña hinari pasaba de hospital en hospital ya que no podía tener mucho autocontrol en sus movimientos y se hacia daño, entonces cuando quedaba inconsciente o malherida era enviada a estos lugares, ese lugar le causaba nauseas y nunca se rendía en tratar de escapar pero normalmente la encontraban antes de que lograra poner su cuerpo afuera del recinto  
En un pequeño ropero al frente de la camilla de hinari encontró un pantalón de gimnasia azul y una sudadera del mismo tipo, unas zapatillas deportivas y se las puso, ella sabia que esa ropa estaba allí gracias a negi, ya que mucho antes ella le pidió que si algún día ella estaba en el hospital él le llevaría ropa, y así lo hizo  
Luego de cambiarse rápidamente se escabullo por la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose al pasillo, de esta forma llego al segundo piso ya que estaba en el tercero, en este piso se encontró con un baño y allí se arreglo en un espejo para no llamar tanto la atención  
Salio del baño y busco unas escaleras, cuando las encontró bajo al primer piso, pero le fue difícil salir, gran cantidad de enfermeras reunidas como si se tratase de una emboscada, pero esta tuvo suerte ya que todas se fueron cuando una persona, que parecía importante, las llamo  
Hinari camino a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la salida, porque si corría llamaría la atención de los guardias, al salio lo primero que hizo fue respirar profundamente y dirigirse a cualquier lugar  
Hinari se quedo vagando por la ciudad, compro algo de comida en el chao bao zi, encontrándose con satsuki y chao, luego a esa hora de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, se dirigió a la isla biblioteca a buscar un manga que le había encargado a nodoka hace mas de 2 semanas, allí estaban nodoka, yue y haruna, luego fue a un lugar despejado a leer, pero sintió no estar sola, metros a quizás a un kilómetro de allí estaban dos chicas, que respecto a hinari le habían bastante familiares, hinari empezó a activar su técnica ocular, sus ojos se pusieron morados y se saco los goggles, veía a la perfección a las 2 chicas, como si estuviesen al lado, hinari se escondía detrás de un árbol para no ser vista, agudizo su oído y trato de escuchar a las dos chicas las cuales eran Sakurazaki Setsuna y Konoe Konoka  
Las dos estaban paradas en un campo cubierto de vegetación y a la vez alejado de la gente  
Hinari: ¿no será que…?  
Setsuna: tengo algo que decirle…ojousama  
Konoka: ¿que es secchan?  
Setsuna: ojousama…  
Konoka: secchan…  
Setsuna: ojousama…  
Konoka: secchan…  
Setsuna: ojousama!  
Konoka: secchan!  
Setsuna: OJOUSAMA  
Konoka: SECCHAN  
Setsuna: KONO-CHAN!  
Setsuna de improvisto y con toda la cara roja se acerco al rostro de su ojousama besando sus labios y se separo rápidamente, se alejo con la cabeza gacha y se quedo completamente inmóvil  
Konoka: ¿se-secchan…que fue…? (sorprendida)  
Setsuna: lo siento mucho…no debí de hacer eso, por favor perdóneme (arrodillándose y llorando) pero, yo la amo y no podía seguir guardándomelo, esto no esta bien, lo se, pero… ¡por favor perdóneme!  
Konoka: (agachándose y tomando la cara de Setsuna entre sus manos) no te preocupes, yo también te amo secchan, no sabia si esto era amor o admiración pero ahora me has hecho darme cuenta, te amo con todo mi corazón secchan  
Setsuna: ko-kono-chan  
Konoka: hehe n-n  
Setsuna: gracias n/n  
Las dos se abrazaron con todo su cariño y a la lejanía una chica miraba la escena llorando y chocando su cabeza en el árbol enfrente de ella  
Hinari: ahh! Lo que siempre soñé ver!...porque no tengo esa suerte…ahh me desangro!  
Pero esa mezcla de felicidad y envidia fue detenida por un ruido detrás de ella  
Una persona detrás le tapo la boca, la amarro de brazos y piernas, le puso un sedante y se la llevo arrastrando hacia el hospital

Continuara xD

Tengo la leve impresión que lo escribí muy corto…bueno…creo que había dejado un poco el konosetsu de lado pero mas adelante (por el 8) vendrá el konosetsu algo mas pervertido…pero bueno…gracias a todos lo que han leído y que ammm sigan leyendo xD


	6. ¿amor,cariño? un encuentro predestinado!

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

Capitulo 6: ¿amor, cariño?...un encuentro predestinado!

Luego que hinari fuera puesta de vuelta al hospital de unas maneras poco convencionales y estando allí casi como si se tratase de una cárcel, konoka y setsuna fueron a visitarla ya que a las siete se abría el horario de visita  
-toc-toc!  
Hinari: adelante  
Konoka: ¿hinari como te sientes? (entrando)  
Setsuna: hemos escuchado que te has escapado (entrando y cerrando la puerta)  
Hinari: me sentía bastante agobiada aquí así que decidí huir por un rato, debía pedirle un manga a nodoka… ¿y ustedes que han hecho de nuevo el día de hoy? *_jujuju_*  
Setsuna: ammm…esto…yo…/  
Hinari: ¿siiii~~?  
Setsuna: amm…yooooo /  
Konoka: secchan?  
Setsuna: x/x  
Hinari: …la mate ._.U  
Konoka: creo que si

-al rato después-  
Konoka: ¿si lo sabias?  
Hinari: si, lo vi yo misma  
Luego de que setsuna se desmayara konoka decidió contarle lo que había pasado con setsuna horas antes, su declaración y todo eso y a la vez hinari aceptaba el hecho de haber sabido todo desde antes  
Hinari: solo quería ver la reacción de onesama…pero era mas que obvia (mirando a setsuna inconciente en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación)  
Konoka: jamás pensé que secchan sintiera eso por mi, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella me sentí extraña, al fin y al cabo pensaba que si le decía a secchan ella se enojaría y creería que soy rara y cosas así, pero cuando ella me beso y me dijo lo que sentía, en ese momento me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo  
Hinari: me alegra bastante que su amor haya sido mutuo, si salía del hospital pensaba ayudar a setsuna a que se te declarara pero creo que ella se adelanto, realmente valiente  
Konoka: tienes razón ^^  
~~silencio~~  
-¡HINARI!  
Hinari: AH! O.O!  
Asuna: ¿te asuste?  
Hinari: mas de lo que crees  
Konoka: ¿que paso asuna?  
Asuna: primero respóndanme porque setsuna-san esta inconciente  
Konoka: se puso muy nerviosa y se desmayo  
Asuna: amm…de acuerdo ._.  
Hinari: ¿porque entraste gritando?  
Asuna: ¡lo olvide!  
Konoka: hehe típico de ti asuna  
Hinari: casi sufro un infarto además si siquiera lo recuerdas…moriré pronto  
Asuna: ¡oye! ¿¡A que te refieres!  
Hinari: ¡a nada! ¡Lo juro!  
Setsuna: no jures en vano hinari  
Hinari: tienes razón… ¿onesama? Nosotras estábamos en una pequeña conversación… ¿podrías responderme?  
Setsuna: ¿que? Yoooo!  
Asuna: ¿que ha pasado?  
Konoka: secchan y yo estamos saliendo ^^  
Setsuna: u/u  
Asuna: wa! ¿En serio? ¿Fuiste tu konoka?  
Konoka: nop…fue secchan  
Asuna: no puede ser! Que valiente setsuna-san!  
Setsuna: no digas eso asuna-san u/u  
Asuna: pero si es verdad!  
Hinari: ¿donde esta?  
Asuna: ¿el que?  
Hinari: negi-sensei  
Asuna: a eso! Negi-bouzu esta hablando con mi querido takahata-sensei…sobre…algún tema de la escuela, creo  
Hinari: ahora que lo pienso ¿te le has declarado a takahata-sensei alguna vez?  
Asuna: am bueno se supone, iba a decirle pero…ocurrió un percance  
Hinari: ¿Cuál?  
Asuna: …  
Konoka: negi-kun le borro las bragas cuando estornudo (n/h: como de costumbre ¬¬)  
Setsuna: y takahata-sensei estaba justo en frente  
Hinari: ósea… ¿el vio todo tu "todo"?  
Asuna: si u.u  
Hinari: pshhhhh~~! (hemorragia nasal)  
Konoka: ¿hinari estas bien?  
Hinari: abs daas ume us (balbuceando)  
Setsuna: lo tomaremos como un no

Las cuatro chicas siguieron conversando hasta que la hora de visita se acabo…hinari se puso de rodillas suplicando que la sacaran de allí pero lo único que gano fue un coscorrón de parte de asuna  
Todo eso ocurrió un día viernes y hinari volvió a la escuela el lunes pero en consecuencia de su batalla algunos músculos se dañaron en las muñecas y codos de ambos brazos lo que obligo a hinari a ocupar muñequeras y coderas hasta que sus músculos volvieran a la normalidad  
En el 3-A todos saludaron a hinari contentos y le preguntaban que le había pasado, sin embargo, ella respondió que estaba entrenando, se movió mal y se desgarro los músculos que no era tanta mentira  
Las únicas chicas que sabían de la existencia de magos eran mana, asakura, yue, Kuu fei, kaede, chisame, nodoka y también la fantasmita que se enteraba de todo lo que se hablaba en la clase, ellas al ver los daños que tenían los que participaron en la batalla supieron enseguida que se debía a la existencia de magos aunque aun no se sabia correctamente si el enemigo era un mago o algo aun fuera de su imaginación  
El martes todo ocurrió con normalidad hasta la hora de salida, negi, asuna, konoka, setsuna y hinari caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela camino a los dormitorios, konoka y setsuna estaban ubicadas unos pasos más atrás que los otros 3  
Konoka: ¿nee secchan?  
Setsuna: ¿pasa algo ojousama?  
Konoka: mou secchan!  
Setsuna: ah! Lo siento mucho kono-chan, ¿paso algo?  
Konoka: hehe…sep  
Setsuna: ¿que?  
Konoka: te amo mas~~!  
Setsuna: ahh! Kono-chan! o/o  
Hinari: (viendo la escena y susurrándole al oído a asuna) Si onesama llega a perder su virginidad ya sabremos quien fue  
Asuna: es más que obvio  
Negi: ¿que es la virginidad asuna-san?  
Asuna: ¡hinari porque hablas tan fuerte y tu para que escuchas! (golpeándolo a los dos)  
Negi: lo siento asuna-san (sobandose)  
Hinari: relájese negi-sensei cuando seas grande los sabrás (sobandose)  
Negi: ok!  
-pam-  
Todos escucharon un ruido y mucho mas adelante una chica se había tropezado cayendo de rodillas al suelo, hinari al verla camino hacia ella y le ofreció una mano y a la vez se sonrojo  
La chica era realmente hermosa, piel muy blanca, un corte parecido al de konoka solo que con 2 coletas y lo demás del pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de un color café claro, sus ojos cafés y penetrantes como los de hinari y llevaba el uniforme de mahora ¿era nueva? Nunca nadie la había visto por allí, negi y los demás se dirigieron a las 2 chicas  
La chica del piso tomo la mano de hinari y se levanto, se miraron un rato y la chica sonrió  
_-tantos años sin verte, sigues igual hina-chan-  
_Hinari: (con sus ojos abiertos al máximo) *_no puede ser_* …hi-hitomi one-onecchan?  
Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos de hinari y abrazo a la chica de en frente un poco mas baja que ella y lloro desconsoladamente en sus brazos, la otra al ver a hinari completamente indefensa la rodeo por la cintura devolviendo el abrazo y consolándola, las dos cayeron al piso arrodilladas sin romper el abrazo  
Los demás estaban situados detrás mirando con sorpresa a la pareja ¿hinari llorando? ¿Hitomi-onecchan? ¿Su hermana?  
Muchas preguntas en sus cabezas pero sin embargo solo se limitaron a verlas, tanta era la sorpresa de hinari que se desmayo como si nada 

Continuara! xD

Waa! Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, esta un poco corto pero prefiero eso a nada xD

Si tienen alguna consulta, critica o cosas raras, solo díganlo ^^

Y eso, cuídense y sigan leyendo!


	7. reconocimiento, triste verdad y felices?

Gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic…bueno me he demorado un poco por flojera de alto alcance…espero que les guste

**Renuncia:** negima no es mió…es de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

**Capitulo 7****:** reconocimiento, triste verdad y ¿felices?

Hinari quedo inconsciente con sus goggles húmedos de tanto llorar, por lo tanto, negi, que es un niño curioso, invito a la chica a tomar te y a la vez que les contara lo sucedido con detalles, así se dirigieron a la habitación de negi

Al llegar, asuna, setsuna y la chica desconocida se sentaron en la mesa, en cambio, negi y konoka empezaron a servir te, mientras tanto hinari dormía en el sofá

Negi: no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría que nos explicaras lo recién sucedido

-Lamento mi falta de educación, me presentare, soy hitomi kasashi y la hermana mayor de hinari-

Setsuna: ¿la hermana? No se suponía que...

Hitomi: mis padres nos separaron cuando éramos aun muy jóvenes, me entere de una fuente confiable que hinari estaba estudiando en esta escuela así que empaque mis cosas y escape de mi hogar *esa chica de pelo negro, se me hace familiar* ¿cuales son sus nombres? (tomando un sorbo de te)

Setsuna: sakurazaki setsuna

Asuna: yo soy kagurazaka asuna!

Konoka: soy konoe konoka, un gusto ^^

Negi: mi nombre es negi springfield y soy profesor de ingles y tutor del 3-A

Hitomi: es un placer conocerlos y gracias por cuidar a hina-chan, me gustaría mostrarles esto (sacando un sobre de su chaqueta) miren estas fotos

Negi tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente encontrando en su interior unas 15 fotos de hinari

Hitomi: ya hace casi dos años que no recibía fotos de hinari, la empleada sumiko me comentó que ella había descubierto el secreto y había escapado dedicándose solamente a viajar, ahora que lo pienso, saben sobre eso

Negi: sabemos algunas cosas sobr-

Konoka: ahh!

Setsuna: ¿Qué pasa kono-chan?

Konoka: ¿secchan es...?

Setsuna se acerco a konoka mirando la foto que tenía esta entre sus dedos

Asuna: (acercándose) eres tu setsuna-san!

Negi: se parece (acercándose)

Setsuna: esa soy yo

Hitomi: jujuju por eso te me hacías algo familiar, no puedo olvidar a alguien que influyo con mi hermanita, has crecido

Konoka: he he lo supuse, pero, secchan estas mas grande que cuando yo te conocí

Setsuna: el entrenamiento con hinari, eso sucedió algunos meses luego de conocerte kono-chan

Konoka: que pequeña y linda eres ^^

Setsuna: jeje gracias n/n

Negi: le tengo una pregunta hitomi-san

Hitomi: ¿de que trata?

Negi: ¿porque tenéis diferentes apellidos aun sabiendo que son hermanas?

Hitomi: lo que sucede es que no somos hermanas totalmente, somos medio hermanas, su apellido viene de su verdadero padre, okisawa keita y el...bueno...el...ha fallecido recientemente...fue...asesinado...por mi padre

Negi: ¿en serio?

Hinari: no...puede ser

Hitomi: (sorprendida) ¿estabas...?

Hinari: si...estaba despierta

Konoka: ¿sabias esto hinari?

Hinari: solo vi a ese hombre unas veces pero lo quería demasiado, le tuve mucho afecto, solíamos conversar y reírnos juntos, a pesar de mi corta edad de cinco años hablaba con el como si entendiese todo lo que me decía, luego mis padres legales, mi madre y mi padrastro me abandonaron y me alejaron de mi onecchan, le pedí ayuda a sumiko para poder encontrar a mi padre, la única persona que me podía ayudar, pero este había salido del país y nunca volví a saber algo de el, ni de su estado ni de su paradero, y ahora después de años, saber que mi padre fue asesinado por el hombre que vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo, traicionándome en mas de una forma (llorando)

Negi: hinari-san...toma (pasándole un pañuelo)

Hinari: gracias

Hinari se saco los goggles y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos

Hitomi: lo siento mucho hina-chan

Hinari: no te preocupes, ahora te tengo cerca de mi, así que soy feliz ^^

Hitomi: gracias (tirándose encima de hinari)

Hinari: me-as-fix-xias

Konoka: hehe yo igual quiero ^^

Setsuna: ¿a que se refiere?

Konoka: abrazo! (tirándose encima de setsuna)

Asuna: ¿que esta pasando?

Asuna se había aburrido y se puso a dormir

Asuna: ¿negi? ¿Qué paso?

Negi: yo también quiero un abrazo TT_TT

Asuna: ¿ah?

Negi: ¡asuna-san! (tirándose encima de una adormilada asuna)

-luego de unos momentos-

Negi: asuna-san ¿porque me golpeaste? (con un chichón)

Asuna: eso te pasa por seguirles la corriente

Negi: perdón u.u

Konoka: ¿hitomi-chan, donde te quedaras a dormir?

Hitomi: el director me dio una llave, dijo que mi equipaje estaría allá en cuanto antes, aun no se a que curso debo ir pero eso me lo dirá el mañana en la mañana

Setsuna: entonces si no sabes que sala te toco ¿Por qué razón estabas en los pasillos de la escuela?

Hitomi: de hecho un asistente de no se quien me dijo que tenia que buscar a una persona no se cual para que me dijera cual era mi dormitorio, pero luego los vi y decidí preguntarles, sin embargo, al intentar correr hacia ustedes me tropecé ^^

Asuna: así que era eso

Hitomi: en ese caso, ¿saben cual es la habitación 315?

Hinari: ese es...mi cuarto

Todos: ¿¡que!

Hitomi: así que viviremos juntas ^^

Hinari: bueno así podremos hablar todo lo que no hemos hablado ^^

Luego de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos...hinari y hitomi caminaron por el pasillo junto con konoka y setsuna ya que la habitación de setsuna quedaba en la misma dirección

(nota: konoka se queda de vez en cuando a dormir en la habitación de setsuna ya que esta vive sola)

Dejaron al konosetsu en la habitación de setsuna y siguieron su camino hablando de esos años en los que no se habían visto

Al llegar hinari abrió la puerta y se encontró con una montaña de maletas

Hinari: ¿esto es tuyo?

Hitomi: bueno algunas cosas, otras son para ti ^^

Hinari: ¿para mí?

Hitomi: sep, traje algunas cosas para ti también, siempre te gusto la ropa suelta así que no me preocupe mucho por las tallas

Hinari: se nota que me conoces :3

Hitomi empaco sus cosas tan rápido que hinari apenas se dio cuenta, una cama extra apareció de la nada, se acomodaron y comieron unas papas que hitomi traía en su bolso, comieron y hablaron hasta que se agotaron tanto que se quedaron completamente dormidas

-a la mañana siguiente-

Ring ring (alarma sonando)

Hinari: ya! Ya desperté!... 6:15... ¿y onecchan?

Hinari se levanto pero no encontró a hitomi en ningún lado así que proseguir con ducharse, se acerco al baño, abrió la puerta y vio a hitomi desnuda bañándose

Hinari: ¡one-onecchan!

Hitomi: ¿que pasa hinari?

Hinari: ah yo...yo...lo siento!

Pero hinari en vez de salir del baño o por lo menos cerrar los ojos se quedo parada en el mismo lugar mirando directamente a hitomi, casi petrificada

Hitomi: de acuerdo, bañémonos juntas ^^

Hinari: ¿ah?

Antes que hinari se pudiera excusar, hitomi la empezó a desvestir y la metió con ella a la ducha, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a hinari para salir de allí fue...

Hinari: waa...se me pueden mojar los goggles!

Hitomi: ya te los saque ¬¬

Hinari: ¿que?

Los goggles fueron sacados de hinari cuando la empezaron a desvestir, a esa hora estaba un poco oscuro así que hinari veía bien, casi igual como si tuviera los goggles puestos

Hinari: nooo! Era la única excusa!

Hitomi: te lavare la espalda

Hinari se sentó en una pequeña banquita y hitomi empezó a restregarle la esponja en la espalda

Hitomi: ¿tan fea soy?

Hinari: ah! No! Claro que no! Eres hermosa! u/u

Hitomi: entonces porque no querías bañarte conmigo

Hinari: al contrario! Es que me sentí un poco acomplejada! o sea...ah!...estoy en sobrepeso ¬¬

Hitomi: que excusa mas mala ^^

Hinari: es verdad, y ahora que tú eres tan...amm...estas tan en buena forma

Hitomi: haha...mentira

Hinari: además hace tiempo que no nos vemos y llegar y "vernos"...es muy repentino

Hitomi: pero te sigue gustando que te lave la espalda, no has cambiado nada...solo que ahora tienes mas de esto (tocándole los pechos a hinari)

Hinari: ahh! Noo...las tuyas son más grandes (tocándoselas a hitomi)

Hitomi: es que no ves...las tienes mas grandes que yo

Hinari: waa! Me volví a acomplejar u/u

Hitomi: haha ^^

-al rato después-

Hinari: ya me voy onecchan, no llegues tarde donde el director

Hitomi: claro que no, cuídate

Hinari: adiós

Todo fue un día normal, las clases comenzaron con las interrupciones de siempre

Continuara...falta de imaginación xD


	8. exitacion, locuras y cansancio

**Renuncia:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de ken akamatsu-sama *o*

_**Capitulo 8**__**: **_excitación, locuras, cansancio__

Las clases comenzaron como era habitual, asuna hacia un esfuerzo súper poderoso en entender alguna palabra que dijese negi pero le era imposible, konoka miraba a setsuna y esta la miraba y se sonrojaba y hinari intentaba dormir

Luego de un tramo de clases golpean la puerta, negi se dirige a ella y la abre, aparece takahata takamichi con una carpeta fucsia en sus manos, se acerco y susurro algo al oído de negi y este soltó una pequeña risa, la carpeta fue depositada en las manos del pequeño mago y takahata se despidió dejando a una deprimida asuna

-bueno chicas, tengo un aviso para ustedes, hoy se instala una nueva alumna en el 3-A, espero que la reciban de una buena forma, puedes pasar-

Dio aviso el profesor dejando ver a una persona familiar para algunas

-gracias, es un placer conocerlas a todas ustedes, mi nombre es kasashi hitomi y espero que nos llevemos bien-

-HOLAA!-

La gran mayoría grito al unísono pero hinari al escuchar ese nombre se le pararon las orejas y se paro enérgicamente y de una manera mecánica de su asiento

-ONECCHAN!-

-hola hina-chan, nos vemos otra vez ^^-

-QUEE!-

Ahora el 3-A había armado un gran escándalo, asakura sacando fotografías y entrevistando, algunas chicas cerca de ellas preguntándoles diferentes tipos de cosas, libros volando por los aires y uno que otro objeto corto punzante

Que bueno que evangeline no estaba presente o si no hubiera amenazado de muerte a mas de alguna por meter tanto bullicio o mas bien griterío de alta calidad

Algunas ya estaban medio acostumbradas, ya era pan de cada día, por eso llevaban las aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza

Negi cuando estaba apunto de ponerse los pantalones (no en el sentido que se los haya quitado) y tranquilizar a su clase sonó el timbre para el receso

Todas salieron rápidamente como almas que las lleva el viento (sayo: ¿me llaman? – yo: no me refería a ti, lo siento)

Luego de las clases para asuna las mas aburridas de su vida y para ayaka los momentos mas hermosos junto a negi-sensei, todos salieron de el salón, hinari, como había por fin conciliado el sueño no despertó con el timbre y nadie se tomo el tiempo en despertarla, sayo hizo un intento pero no lo logro, hinari siempre tuvo el sueño mas liviano del mundo pero no lo suficiente para que un fantasma la sacara de sus maravillosos sueños llenos de paz y sin clases difíciles ni enemigos promiscuos

2 horas después de una "tarde" de sueño sin interrupciones, casi sin interrupciones despertó hinari con una buena cara que cambio al darse cuenta que aun estaba en la sala de clases

-¡nadie me despertó!-

Luego de insultar a quien sabe cual deidad por hacerla tan extremadamente floja y despistada, camino hacia los dormitorios, al darse cuenta de la hora se maldijo aun mas, dormir mas de la cuenta no le hace bien a nadie y mas aun a hinari (nota: si duerme de mas le da jaqueca que ni el diablo se la saca)

-hitomi-necchan debe estar en nuestra habitación, iré a ver, tengo un mal presentimiento-

Hinari camino a paso rápido llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro, sentía como si le faltase algo pero no sabia que

-waa, ¿no será que?-

Desesperadamente busco debajo de su cama miro un par de veces y salio al exterior

-no esta…no esta…NO ESTA MI JUEGO SADO-MASO!-

Hinari siempre tuvo cierta atracción sobre cosas como el masoquismo y le llamaban la atención las cuerdas, esposas y juguetes raros, así que se compro un set completo con la paga de uno de sus trabajos

-si onecchan lo ve estaré muerta-

Hinari otra vez comenzó a correr (debería ganarse un premio por correr ¬¬U) hasta llegar a la habitación de asuna, negi y konoka

Abrió la puerta descuidadamente y se sorprendió

-hinari-san! Sácame a asuna-san de encima!-

-emmh…amm…esto….-

-que miras tanto hinari-baka…vete!-

-ah?...ah!...con su permiso!-

Cerró la puerta y se apoyo su espalda en la misma en forma de reposo

-ya, hinari, relájate tu no viste nada, no viste a asuna con un traje de látex ni a negi-sensei a medio vestir amarrado de manos y pies…si…debió ser un sueño… ¡eso!…¡onesama nunca me falla!-

Otra vez empezó la travesía de llegar al cuarto de setsuna pero esta vez a un paso lento tratando de hacer que su mente borrara los malos pensamientos, sueños o una casi imposible realidad

Al llegar prefirió no abrir así que golpearía la puerta como una persona normal y decente que ella no era

Pero antes de estar a milímetros de la puerta escucho unos sonidos provenientes de adentro

-ahh….ojousama…ahhh…de-detenga-se por fav-favor…kono...Cha-chan-

-solo relájate secchan, déjame poner esto aquí-

-ahhhhh! Ko-kono-chan! Paree!

Hinari iba a escuchar mas pero su mente imaginaba mas de mil cosas por segundo, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y entro…hubiera impedido una hemorragia nasal de no haber entrado

Setsuna, jadeante, roja y sudada, encima de la cama con las manos y piernas amarradas en las esquinas de esta, su camisa desabrochada, sus calzas a la vista y su falda en quien sabe donde, su respiración entrecortada hacía lucir el ambiente un poco mas pervertido de lo que ya era

Konoka, con sus mejillas rojas, estaba con una rodilla apoyada en la cama, para ser exacta entre las piernas de setsuna, el otro pie apoyado en el suelo, una de sus manos estaba en el costado de setsuna mientras en la otra tenia un extraño objeto que no lograba ver bien debido al cuerpo de konoka entre medio, su camisa igual de desabrochada que la de setsuna pero esta si tenia su falda puesta (un alivio para la nariz de hinari)

Estas al darse cuenta de la presencia de hinari, setsuna miro hacia otro lado con la cara aun más roja pero en cambio konoka la miro y le dijo

-hinari, ¿quieres unirtenos?-

-ahh! No gracias!-

Salio corriendo protegiendo los alrededores de su sangre que fluía como cascadas

-ahh! Que demonios! No lo curro! Esto es demasiado!... ¡¿que estará pasando?

Luego de un rato de correr, entro en su oscuro cuarto

-uff…por fin…hogar dulce hogar, esto se siente tan placente…-

-_jujuju…hina-chan, yo te mostrare algo realmente placentero_-

-ehhh!...onecchan!-

Luz en la habitación, no de una lámpara o algo así, si no que miles de velas se prendieron en un instante, estas rodeaban el cuarto, busco al origen de la voz pero no encontró nada, sintió una presencia detrás de ella pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada fue empujada directamente hacia la cama, hinari al caer en la cama se acomodo y miro hacia donde segundos antes había estado parada

-hina-chan, te estuve esperando- su voz ahora sanaba sensual, hitomi tiene una voz que no es ni ronca y aguda, pero su tono coqueto es lo que la distingue, ahora su voz era demasiado cautivadora y para una pervertida como hinari esto no paso desapercibido

_*Plush*_

-ahh! Mi nariz! Me mueroo!-

-ara! Hina-chan, lo siento, creo que me pase un poco, toma _*pasándole un pañuelo*_

-g-gracias onecchan-

-¿mejor?-

-creo que si-

-ahora que lo pienso hina-chan… ¿estas segura que tu yugular no esta en tu nariz?-

-e-eso creo…por mí bien, eso espero, pero si eso fuera el caso…mi sangrado seria aun peor-

-no gracias…no me gustan los tsunamis rojos-

-que mala eres onecchan-

-claro que si ^^-

- ¬¬U-

-ahora que lo pienso hina-chan, ¿porque estas tan roja?-

-ah! Esto…bueno…hace calor y…mi nariz tuvo un mal momento-

-¿no será que…?-

- ¿q-que?-

-¿estas nerviosa porque yo estoy cerca?-

-c-claro que no!-

-que pasa si…me acerco más-

Hitomi lentamente puso sus piernas a los costados de hinari y sus manos apoyadas a los lados del cuello de esta…mientras que acercaba su rostro al de hinari, sintiendo su respiración agitada

-ves, ahora estas más roja-

-q-que mas quieres, estas muy cerca-

-uii neko-chii~~n-

_*segundos después*_

-hina-chan perdón lo siento! No te vayas!-

-déjame salir!-

-no sabia que te molestaba eso-

-ahora sabes que si-

-vamos, lo siento, no sabia que…-

-no me gusta ser la neko /-

-te daré un beso y un abrazo así que vamos perdóname -

-de acuerdo…hey! Te pusiste a revisar mis mangas yuri!-

-ara que bonito el pasto _*corriendo hacia el patio*_

-oye! Eso es una mala excusa! _*siguiéndola*_

_*a la mañana siguiente*_

-bueno chicas _*bostezo*_ me gustaría que _*bostezo*_ habrán su libro de ingles _*bostezo*_ en la pagina 15 _*bostezo*_

-negi-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-si iincho-san, me encuentro de _*bostezo*_ maravilla-

-¿esta seguro?-

-claro…estoy mas despierto que un cazador-

-pero negi-bouzu, la pizarra esta mas arriba- de gozaru-

-pero kaede-san, ¿entonces que es esto?-

-el piso, niño tonto-

-que mala eres Eva-san-

-yo no soy evangeline-san-

-ah? Yue-san, ¿que haces en el puesto de Eva-san?-

-siempre he estado aquí-

-niño tonto estoy acá! –

-ah? Eva-san, te salieron cuernos-

-ella es chachamaru!-

-ah? Lo siento Eva-san, no te vi-

-idiota ¬¬U-

_*luego de que evangeline golpeara como quisiese a negi, las clases volvieron a la normalidad…si eso era posible*_

-bueno haber, quien puede venir a la pizarra, haber haber, setsuna-san, podrías venir a la…-

-ZzZzZzZzZ-

-¿s-Setsuna-san?-

-zZzZzZZzZz-

-estas despierta?- (obvio que no ¬¬)

-ZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz-

-bueno, haber…asuna-san ^^-

-grrrrr-

-bueno alguien mas!... *grillos* ya se…mejor que venga…*timbre para el receso*

Todas salieron como locas al recreo

-por que nunca puedo terminar mi clase TT_TT

Continuara!

Gracias por leer espero que le haya gustado ^^


	9. poder y pactios necesarios

**Capitulo 9:** poder y pactios necesarios

-hina-chan…yo…te quiero-

-eh?-

-o sea…es que…te amo hina-chan…yo-

-o-onecchan?-

-hina-chan..Yo…lo siento…esto no esta bien…no me hagas caso…yo…no te merezco…perdón- *corriendo*

-cuarto de setsuna-

-secchan…hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas-

-ojousama no diga eso / -

-es que yo-

*toc-toc*

-salvada por la campana-

-te salvaste secchan por ahora-

Setsuna de pie abrió la puerta pero lo único que sintió fue como una persona se arrojaba a su pecho y este se empezaba a humedecer

-etto…hinari…que te paso?-

-…-

-secchan?…porque lloras hinari-chan? *acariciando su cabeza*–

-…-

-descansa un poco hinari *sentándose en la cama*-

-acuéstate y relájate…a lo mejor podremos ayudarte en algo-

-no se preocupen…ya estoy mejor *limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga*-

-cuéntanos que te pasó hinari-

-si onesama me presta su regazo-

-ah? Claro, recuéstate-

-bueno les contare *acomodándose en las piernas de setsuna* lo que paso es que…onecchan…hitomi onecchan se me declaro-

-en serio? –

-si…fue bastante sorpresivo, onesama, aunque no lo crea-

-pero ustedes son hermanas no hinari-chan? *con té*-

-sep, gracias ojousama, se supone que somos hermanas pero la otra vez nos pusimos a pensar que a lo mejor no tenemos parentesco alguno...ya que somos bastante diferentes…y seria una buena excusa para la indiferencia que tenían hacia mi…a lo mejor soy huérfana…o me hicieron maltrato infantil…o…

Antes de terminar un gran estruendo se escucho por toda la academia…provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de las chicas

Luego el sonido se calmo…pero dio paso a un grito

-o-onecchan!-

-hinari estas segura?-

-conozco su voz, fue ella, corran-

Las tres chicas corrieron al origen del grito con la audición de hinari al mando….pero algo extraño sucedió…konoka se detuvo…las dos chicas se voltearon a mirarla y esta perdió el conocimiento

-ojousama!-

-que demonios? Energía mágica? –

-no…Energía demoníaca…un gran poder…no lo sientes hinari?-

-a decir verdad no…no lo siento…pero hace esto mas interesante-

-eh?-

-lleva a konoka ojousama a la enfermería y quédate con ella…si necesito ayuda te buscare…déjamelo a mi-

-de acuerdo pero no te sobre esfuerces-

-no te lo prometo, adiós-

Al separarse hinari salio de los dormitorios y luego seguir corriendo…de un momento a otro llego al frente del árbol mundo y volvió a escuchar el grito de hitomi, corrió desesperadamente hasta llegar a un lugar extraño que jamás en su vida había visto, un bosque, y pasándolo se encontraba una playa, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena mar y rocas….pero ahora el paisaje no le interesaba…solo su onecchan

-onecchan! –

-_viniste…me seguiste…tienes valor_- una voz ronca y masculina se escucho

-eh?-

_-los demonios, mis ciervos, me llaman señor maximus, pero puedes decirme como se te antoje, aunque preferiría señor de los demonios que suena mejor-_

En el momento que termino de hablar empezó a aparecer una sombra arriba de una puntiaguda roca dentro del mar, de la sombra empezó a formarse el cuerpo de un niño, no tenia mas de 12 años y su pelo negro corto de puntas lo hacia ver rudo, ojos rojos, tenia una playera roja y unos pantalones negros y sus pies estaban descalzos, lo que mas llamaba la atención era un colgante grande de oro con una perla azul en medio que brillaba fuertemente

Luego de unos minutos mirándose fijamente, entra un demonio cualquiera en la escena y entrega un cuerpo al niño llamado maximus

-esta chica es tuya?-

-o-onecchan?-

-creo que su ropa se daño un poco al atraparla, pero no tiene ninguna herida solo esta inconciente-

-porque la raptaron?-

-para traerte a mi, si era cualquier otra persona no hubieras venido rápidamente, estoy algo apurado e iré al grano, yo he derrotado a mas de doscientos demonios y por esa razón me han dado el puesto de señor de los demonios, antes era un mitad demonio como tu pero mi corazón se destruyo y me transforme en un demonio completo, solo que aun contengo mi forma humana y mi mente sana, tu has llamado mi atención desde hace ya tiempo, tu contacto con tu demonio interior es casi nulo pero el poder en increíblemente fuerte e interesante, así que quería matarte para ser oficialmente el rey demonio, ya que eres un estorbo en mi camino, así que ocupa todo tu poder y lucha-

Al terminar arrojo a hitomi a los brazos de hinari, esta con dificultad la dejo en el suelo

_-"este debe ser la energía demoníaca…creo que empiezo a sentir la presión"_…ok…empecemos!-

Hinari corrió hasta el tipo y reapareció detrás de el, a centímetros de patear su cabeza el desapareció –"_donde esta?"-_

La presión se hizo presente aun mas fuerte detrás de ella así que instintivamente se volteo y se cubrió con los brazos, pero aun así el impacto del puño de maximus la mando lejos de allí, frenándose con los primeros árboles, al levantarse se miro los antebrazos y vio que la camisa estaba cortada casi como su le hubieran dado latigazos y se empezaba a enrojecer

_-"perfecto_ _casi ni empezamos y ya estoy herida, lo peor es que el ardor me impide el movimiento_ *subiéndose las mangas* _bien, da tu mejor esfuerzo hinari"_

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo el uno al otro, hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca, hinari tiro golpes a rienda suelta y maximus esquivaba cada golpe como su fuera lo mas fácil del mundo, pero hinari se estreso e intento patearlo pero el tipo le agarro el pie y la tiro al piso –"_espera, que no era mas bajo…AHH! Quuue miedo, esta flotando! Que poderoso, ahora le creo que es un demonio_"-

Se incorporo rápidamente y siguió dando golpes que eran esquivados con facilidad hasta que el tipo la tomo de las muñecas y la detuvo

-es todo lo que tienes, saca tu verdadero poder y tendrás mas ventaja, porque así ni me golpearas, hasta tu amiga inconciente es mas perra que tu-..-

-que te jodan! *golpeándolo en la cara con su cabeza* no vuelvas a hablas de la gente que quiero de esa forma-

Los ojos de hinari cambiaron de color a morado, sus goggles cayeron al suelo en cuanto su carta pactio empezó a brillar, su traje de miko y su espada estaban con ella y al segundo ya estaba golpeando con la espada a maximus, su velocidad aumento pero aun de esa forma el chico esquivaba todo, punto ciego, hinari logro ver un desvió del movimiento de maximus y aprovecho la oportunidad _-"oreja derecha_"-

….¡push!

Esta salio volando kilómetros atrás, el puño de maximus lo golpeo en la nariz, y con su otra mano tomo su espada arrojándola a la orilla de la playa incrustándola en la arena profundamente

Hinari perdió el control, cual perro golpeado en la nariz, castigo mas humillante para un can, el punto débil de ella había sido descubierto de la mas vil forma, tanto era el dolor que sus ojos volvieron a su color normal mientras las lagrimas caían, desconcentrándose perdió la técnica y el pactio, su vista se torno borrosa y el dolor es sus ojos empezó a hacerse notar, sin los goggles no vería nada y seria su fin

-no gano nada con pelear con una ciega, toma-

*arrojándole los goggles*

-eh?- *moviendo la mano cerca de su cuerpo* _-"aquí esta"-_

Se los puso rápidamente y se incorporo, un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por su nariz, pero ya no le importaba, corrió nuevamente pero vio la mano de maximus en una señal para que se detuviera, sintió algo de confianza al saber que estaba bastante lejos y tendría oportunidad de actuar ante un ataque, así que frenó

-que pasa?-

-porque no te trasformas, quiero ver tu poder, nada mas, su fuerza física no me interesa en lo absoluto, a lo mejor necesitas un empujón-

Hinari sintió el poder de demonios cerca así que se dio la vuelta mirando el cuerpo de hitomi, pero no estaba sola, un demonio de nivel normal la sujetaba del cuerpo y otros dos demonios del mismo nivel estaban a los lados con unos objetos corto punzante apuntando el cuello de hitomi

-que! No puedes ser tan mierda! Usar así a una mujer, cada día los demonios se joden a si mismos su maldita reputación, pero…no te daré en el gusto-

Hinari se pone en una posición rígida mirando fijamente a maximus mientras que con sus manos empieza a desabrochar la chaqueta sin mangas de la academia, se la saca y la arroja al suelo, luego tira su corbata y desabrocha los primeros 3 botones de su camisa, luego recoge un objeto filoso del suelo y la toma con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tira el borde de la camina hacia un lado y con el objeto se apunta el corazón

-si quieres sentirte completamente el rey de los demonios hazlo, si quieres ver mi sangre correr, eso pasara, pero no te creo capaz de matar a una mujer inocente, ya que tu mismo sabes que si la matas te matare yo y te haré sufrir mil veces su pena, así que suéltala y aprecia mi muerte, aun que si no, morirás, pero, uno no puede matar a algo muerto, pero si puedo rematarte, escoge-

-creo que entendiste el caso niña, su muerte no me importa ni la tuya, solo tu poder, te doy dos horas, y si no podes darme un buen espectáculo, haré explotar mahora, vamonos-

Los demonios desaparecieron mientras que maximus empezó a difuminarse lentamente, hinari sin importarle tomo su chaqueta y la corbata y se dirigió a hitomi, puso su chaqueta en el cuerpo inconciente, iba a tomarla

Y una patada el estomago la hizo volar metros atrás, antes de tocar el piso fue impactada por una patada que la tiro hacia arriba, cuando vio que el cielo se convirtió en oscuridad recibió un golpe con ambas manos que la tiraron de vuelta al suelo

Maximus ya no estaba

Hinari se levanto lentamente, botando sangre por su boca, y adolorida, tomo el cuerpo de hitomi y empezó su rumbo a la escuela

-enfermería-

Hinari entro y dejo a hitomi en una camilla ignorando completamente a los conocidos en la habitación

-hinari?-

-*mirando* onesama, hola, como esta ojousama? –

-preocúpate por ti primero, estas mal herida, necesitas algo?-

- algunas banditas me harían bien jaja-

-hinari!-

-hinari-chan, ahí hay algunas *apuntando un botiquín*-

-gracias ojousama-

-lo siento-

-eh?-

-te curaría pero no puedo usar mi poder, es algo extraño-

-jaja no se preocupe por mi, debería preocuparse por usted, seria una tragedia si se volviera a desmayar en alguna situación de emergencia, además del infarto que le puede causar a Setsuna jaja-

-hinari, que paso allá fuera?-

-un tipo, el rey de los demonios, vino a buscarme, quería que me trasformara, pero no lo iba a hacer, pude haber dañado a onecchan, así que ocupe lo máximo de mi, pero volverá, me dio un tiempo de 2 horas-

-para que?-

-para fortalecerme, eso creo-

-por que no haces un pactio con ojousama?-

-eh?...pero…tu…esto…no esta permitido!-

-algún problema?-

-claro! Tendría que besarla ,y bueno, tu estas aquí…y...yo…no podría traicionarte onesama!-

-tienes que hacerlo-

-no debo-

-debes hacerlo-

-no debo-

-si debes-

-que no debo!-

Konoka miraba aun sentada en la cama a las dos chicas peleándose, era raro ver a setsuna se esa forma pero a la vez interesante

-debes hacerlo!-

-bueno lo are! Pero tu también tienes que hacerlo!-

-eh?-

-o si no, yo no lo are-

-bueno tu ganas u/u-

-me alegro que hayan resuelto su problema pero, como hacemos un pactio sin kamo-kun-

-dijeron pactio!-

-kamo-chii! –

- les tengo una mala noticia anesans, aniki y asuna-nesan están protegiendo el lado este de la academia ya que muchos demonios llegaron en grupos a si que no podrán venir, sentí una fuerza grande por este lado así que vine a explorar, saben algo?

- ya se quien provoco todo esto, un tipo llamado maximus que dice ser el señor de todos los demonios y vino a pelear conmigo, pero como no acepte su propuesta, volverá en 2 horas, así que necesito hacer un pactio para esto-

-de acuerdo que esperamos-

Kamo agarro un lápiz y empezó a dibujar el circulo pactio, en cuanto lo termino konoka y hinari se pararon sobre el

-lo siento ojousama, espero que pueda perdonarme-

-no te preocupes, solo se fuerte y ocupa bien el poder si?-

-claro-

Hinari se acerco a los labios de konoka y los junto con los suyos, una gran luz envolvió a las dos y una carta apareció

-hinari-anesan, esto es tuyo-

-sorprendente-

-fin capitulo 9-

Siento que es mas largo de lo normal, bueno hace tiempo que no actualizaba, el poder del amor, espero que les haya gustado, tratare…solo tratare de subir mas seguido, nos vemos!


	10. adeat, mutacion y aprendizaje

**Capitulo 10:** Adeat, mutación y aprendizaje

-Oh! Esto es realmente sorprendente!

Hinari tomo entre sus manos la carta pactio y la observo detenidamente, se veía caminando hacia la izquierda y mirando de reojo hacia ella, su cabello suelto, un collar negro con puntas, un corsé negro, unas mangas que iban desde arriba del codo hasta la mano, unas mallas negras como las que lleva setsuna, unas calcetas largas y unas botas todo negro, llevaba su típica espada, orejas y cola

-tiene una gran diferencia con el kimono de la primera carta, anesan!

-tienes razón, kamo-chii

-Setsuna-anesan es tu turno

-ha-hai!

Setsuna se acerco a Konoka que estaba parada aun en el circulo pactio, con una gran sonrisa

-Secchan estas nerviosa? Porque? Acaso no hemos hecho cosas aun mas fuertes? –con una sonrisa picara- No deberías preocuparte por un simple beso, secchan

-si usted lo dice- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo- No me preocupare

Setsuna temblando se acerco a konoka y esta la agarro del cuello y la atrajo hacia si, besándola suave y con pasión, cuando se separaron se sonrieron confortablemente

-anesan toma tu carta

-gracias kamo-san

(la misma carta del cap 252)

-bueno, ahora que tengo esta carta en mi poder- dijo Hinari mirándolos- les enseñare una técnica que me han enseñado mis jefes

Hinari tomo la carta entre sus manos, acariciándola y suspiro profundamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y botándolo despacio y empezó a hablar

-Okisawa Hinari, numero 32 (XXXII), tonus-caneum, astralitas-luna, virtus-temperancia, directio-centrum, charta ministralis, ADEAT!

Una luz radiante salio del cuerpo de Hinari, alumbrando toda la habitación, hasta que su cuerpo quedara como solo una luz, una fantasma, luego de unos segundos, la luz se disperso abruptamente con ráfagas de humo, de este se vio una bota negra, y salio Hinari con la misma ropa del pactio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-esto es para reforzar el pactio y sacar lo mejor de el las próximas 5 veces que se es invocado, luego se hace esto otra vez para volverlo a reforzar, si hace esto cuando esta mal herido el poder del pactio te regenera, ahora mismo no tengo ninguna herida – Dijo tocándose con fuerza el antebrazo antes herido- Es muy útil! Deberías hacerlo también setsuna!, tu nombre, el numero en romano, el tonus, astralitas, la virtud, la dirección, dices charta ministralis y adeat, y listo, sentirás un leve hormigueo pero pasa rápido

-Hinari-anesan, jamás en mi vida había escuchado una técnica como esa, aun en el mundo mágico

-es una técnica oculta, son mínimas las personas que saben de esto, uno o dos magos de la antigüedad supieron sobre esto, solo de casualidad, solo diciendo esto en modo de juego, y lo pasaron a sus generaciones, en secreto obviamente, ahora mismo deben ser como 50 personas que sepan esta técnica, uno de mis jefes era descendiente de uno de estos magos, asi que me heredo su conocimiento sabiendo que conocería a negi-sensei

-pero, Hinari, cuando konochan y yo estábamos atrapadas con ese monstruo, en menos de un segundo ya estabas ahí! Como pudo ser tan rápido?

- jaja todo depende, mientras mas te demoras en leer tu carta mas lento será todo y si te apuras todo será en un pestañeo, es mas bien cosa de suerte

Hinari desvío la mirada observando el reloj de la pared, se preocupo un poco, miro a su alrededor mirando cada detalle de las paredes, el color rosa pálido, las extensas ventanas con cortinas con lindos diseños, y pensó "_es tan diferente a un hospital, llega a ser cómodo_" y se tranquilizo

Camino hasta la cama en la que estaba hitomi y se sentó, contemplando su rostro dormido, con su mano corrió uno de sus cabellos claros de la cara y suspiro _"te vengare onecchan aunque muera en el intento, nadie te hará daño ni hablara mal de ti mientras yo exista, es una promesa", _volvió a mirar el reloj, pero una luz poderosa ilumino todo, luego un montón de humo lleno la habitación y la hizo casi inhabitable, se tiro al piso y llego a la ventana, la abrio y empujo el humo con el brazo hacia fuera, cuando el humo se disperso por completo, kamo yacía en el piso de un tono morado, konoka tosía y Setsuna estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, se podía contemplar que Setsuna tenia achurrascada la cara, como si le hubiera explotado algo en la cara además de unos mechones algo quemados

-hablando de que te sale el tiro por la culata xD

-cállate Hinari! Que habré hecho mal?

-posiblemente te enredaste o algo

-no se vale! ¬3¬U

-es algo justo pequeña Setsuna! Todos fallan alguna vez

-y tu que?

-yo tengo suerte xD

Setsuna lo hizo otra vez pero algo más lento y apareció vestida de maid, su rostro mostraba alivio

-secchan muy bien, lo conseguiste

-igual deje abierta las ventanas por si algo salía mal

-déjame!

-bueno –dijo Hinari mirando otra vez el reloj- Ya es hora, kamo-chii (ahora ya recuperado y de su color normal) te dejo encargadas a ojousama y onecchan, eres el jefe ahora, cuídate y si aparecen negi o asuna diles todo

-entendido Hinari-anesan

-adiós kono-chan tenga cuidado

-tu deberías tener cuidado Secchan, te estaré esperando

Ambas salieron apresuradamente con sus equipos puestos, al avanzar un poco empezaron a sentir una leve presión y una explosión al este, avanzaron hasta allí, pero antes unos demonios les cortaron el paso, se voltearon y otros estaban detrás de ellas, se pusieron de espaldas, protegiéndose la una a la otra, unos veinte demonios de cada lado se empezaron a acercar con rapidez, sus espadas pusieron manos a la obra y cortando demonio por demonio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no acababan, acaso era lo único que podían hacer, multiplicarse o deten…

-Hinari! Nos están deteniendo, acabo de sentir una fuerza inmensa mas al frente, debes adelantarte!

-estas idiota –cortando a un demonio un poco mas grande que los demás- no te dejare sola con estos babosos

-bueno estonces quédate y espera que ese Maximus no se que se adelante y rapte otra ves a hitomi-san o tal vez aproveche para –atacando a un demonio que venia detrás- para devastar los terrenos de la academia, tu eliges!

-tienes razón, ten cuidado

-corre!

Hinari salto por encima de los demonios mientras que Setsuna le despejaba el paso, cuando esta desapareció Setsuna siguió peleando con todos, los atrajo hasta un lugar mas o menos apartado y se tomo todo mas en serio

-**Shinmeiryuu ougi! Hyakuretsu oukazan!**

Muchos de los demonios desaparecieron, para dar paso a muchos mas, Setsuna ataco a unos cuantos y luego todos desaparecieron, ella miro hacia todos lados, y desde el cielo aparecieron miles de demonios voladores diez veces su tamaño, unos cayeron al piso provocando un temblor

La espada de Setsuna es hecha para demonios superiores en tamaño pero su cantidad era sorprendente

Mato a dos a duras penas y otro apareció por detrás empujándola contra un árbol, Setsuna al abrir los ojos y tratando de incorporarse, observo que todos se acercaban a ella, furiosos, Setsuna sabiendo que no podía moverse espero el ataque, un rayo de luz rojo apareció frente a ella, y un estruendo se escucho

**-Sagitta mágica series lucius!**

Otros estruendos y chillidos grotescos se escucharon alrededor, cuando Setsuna puso fijar bien la vista, observo a asuna enfrente de ella

-setsuna-san, estas bien?

-emm…creo…que si

-no te ves bien

-creo que el golpe me dejo aturdida

-eso creo, esto se pondrá feo, negi esta controlando a algunos de ellos pero son muchos, y no parecen detenerse

-solo…se detendrán cuando Hinari detenga…a ese maniaco

-solo nos queda confiar en ella, si nos acercamos podríamos estorbarle, mejoremos la situación en los alrededores y que nadie salga herido, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora

-cierto

Asuna ayudo a levantar a su compañera y se unieron a negi

-en la enfermería-

-_" no sabia, pensé que era imposible, pensé que ella podía llegar a amarme, que tonta fui, para ella no soy nada mas que su hermana, le gusta otra persona, konoka-san, verdad hina-chan?"_

Hitomi que ya estaba de pie miraba con recelo el cuerpo dormido de konoka, observándola minuciosamente "_que tiene ella que yo no tenga?_, _porque te pones tan nerviosa cuando la ibas a besar?, porque jamás me lo dijiste?, hermana tonta" _ agarro un cuchillo que estaba en un velador, y lo acerco al cuerpo inerte de konoka, justo a su corazón "_ no puedes llevarte toda la atención!" _Levanto el cuchillo y lo impulso, cuando iba a enterrárselo, konoka se movió, hitomi se exalto y dejo el cuchillo donde estaba

-hitomi-chan? Estas bien?

-s-supongo

-enserio! Que bueno! –se arrodillo en la cama y la abrazo- estábamos tan preocupados, sobre todo Hinari-chan, ahora mismo debe estar peleando con la persona que te hizo esto, se sintió horrible al no poder ayudarte –soltándose- es una pena que aya terminado todo así

-se fue…a pelear…por mi?

-si, hizo un pactio conmi…ah?...siento haberlo hecho sin preguntarte

-ah…eso…no te preocupes, continua

-hizo un pactio para volverse mas fuerte, y acabar con todo esto

-y setsuna-san?

-se fue con ella, estoy muy preocupada pero confío en secchan, ella sabe que hacer, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga aunque este en las ultimas

-porque te gusta?

-porque es genial!, es buena conmigo, se nota que me quiere mucho, es tierna y linda, y es la mejor persona que existe y da la vida por mi, sabes, Hinari a hecho lo mismo por ti hoy, casi arriesga la vida por ti, sacrificando la suya, deberías darle una segunda oportunidad en cuanto a su relación, es aun una niña, dale tiempo

-tu…co-como s-sabes?

-demuéstrale tus sentimientos sin decírselos, llama su atención sin ser insistente, ámala sin exceder, y sobre todo se tu misma, no tendría razón si ella se fijara en una persona que no eres, hitomi-chan, secchan y yo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos

-en serio?

-sip!

-gra-gracias –abrazándola- "_pensé mal de ti, y pensar que casi cometo un acto horrible, perdóname konoka-san, soy una horrible persona"_

-HAHAHA! HAS VENIDO DE VERDAD! Pensé que te habías dado la fuga, como la niñita cobarde que eres! Y SIEMPRE HAS SIDO!

Las nubes llenaban el cielo, las olas aumentaban su furia, la playa intranquila y sonora, el chico de pie en una roca del mar mientras que las gotas chispeantes producto del choque de las olas contra la roca le mojaban los pies descalzos, su polera sin mangas daba la sensación de que estaba muriendo de frío y su mirada severa frente a los furiosos ojos dorados

El fuerte viento movía los cabellos de los contrincantes

-DEBERIAS APROVECHAR Y CORRER!

-CALLATE! No pienso correr! No huiré!

-entonces seguirá el proceso de transformación!

Hinari pudo sentir que sus orejas se movían tratando de avisarle algo, mientras que su cola se cobijaba en su pierna

El chico bajo de la roca en un salto y camino lentamente hacia Hinari que estaba como a cien metros de distancia, al estar ya un poco mas cerca se podía ver como Maximus se movía casi como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico, unas espinas casi como escamas empezaban a surgir de sus brazos, desde el hombro salía algo como un caparazón, como su fuese armadura, sus uñas crecieron hasta tener unos 20 centímetros y a su vez sus pies crecían y se retractaban como los de un perro solo que con escamas y garras muy largas

-HAHA! Sorprendida? Mi mutación esta llevándose muy bien a cabo, y eso que es solo la mitad, pero no necesito mas que esto para derrotarte

-así que esta es tu transformación eh?, no quiero ni saber que tan feo serás después

-te sientes tan confiada como para insultarme? Te tragaras tus palabras!

-y te meterás las tuyas por el culo, si es que tienes!

-hace dos horas que destroce tu trasero y te sientes lo suficiente confiada, pensé que huirías como todos los demás, pero veo que eres tan tonta como para creer una amenaza, para que querría destruir este lugar? Con que renunciaras bastaba, pero bueno, despídete

-ni lo sueñe…_"que pasa! Mi cuerpo esta haciendo una reverencia? Estos demonios y su trabajo sucio!"_

-si eso es! Abajo!

-n-ni l-lo su-sue-ñe-es

Hinari ocupo su energía en romper la técnica, controlando su cuerpo, lamentablemente la técnica era demasiado para-…

-no…me…des…por…v-VENCIDA! – un gran rayo de luz y humo nublo el terreno mientras esta salía desde lo alto - EL UNICO QUE QUEDARA ABAJO SERAS TU!

Sus ojos dorados se mostraban rasgados y aun mas furiosos, sus colmillos se veían fuertes e implacables, iba cayendo en picada hacia Maximus y es cosa de segundos estaban en el suelo arenoso luchando

Hinari al caer lo golpeo pero este esquivo el ataque, de nuevo Hinari intento golpearlo pero no pudo, aprovechando la situación, Hinari golpeo con mano izquierda y derecha sucesivamente, pero eran esquivados

-sigue siendo fácil! –Agarrando una de las manos con su escamosa extremidad y pegándole con la otra, mandándola lejos- hasta luego!

Hinari voló metros mas aya, con furia, saco todo el Ki posible en su cuerpo, agarrando fuertemente la espada de su espalda, y lanzándose de nuevo haciendo movimientos al azar, partiendo el viento con su espada

Luego de un tiempo de ataques sin sentido, se empezaron a trasladar a una parte con mas árboles, luego Maximus hizo un especie de conjuro casi inaudible, y un rayo salio de su dedo índice quitándole su espada y nuevamente clavándola en el suelo y de pronto salto hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus nuevos pies y mientras daba la vuelta hizo otro hechizo que le cayo de lleno a Hinari, esta fue impulsada hacia atrás y se levanto rápidamente algo desorientada, luego al cerrar la boca se percato que sus colmillos estaban en su tamaño normal

-sabia que esto algún día serviría contra perros rabiosos HAHA!

Este se fue acercando y Hinari acerco su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada y en cuanto la toco un fuerte estruendo se escucho en sus pies y unas 50 grandes puntas de piedra salieron del suelo hasta la superficie y una de ellas daño a Maximus y al tratar de ir a otro lado se encontró con otras puntas que también le hicieron daño, se subió a un árbol para evitar mas daño

-uff! Deben de medir dos metros! Aquí no me alcanzaran!

-co-cobarde! –aun sorprendida- No quieres bajar?

-esto se pone bueno –apretándose la herida de la costilla derecha y limpiándose la del brazo izquierdo- te subestime!

-si tu lo dices, ven y pelea! Ya me esta dando hambre!

-por supuesto! Ahora de verdad será tu fin!

PAM!

-fin capitulo 10-

Estar sin Internet fue la causa de este capitulo, gracias por leer


	11. inteligencia, cariño y derrota

**Capitulo 11: **inteligencia, cariño, derrota

-por supuesto! Ahora de verdad será tu fin!

PAM!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en la lejanía, unos pájaros volaron desde la copa de los árboles, pero no se veía nada, las puntas de piedra ya habían desaparecido por completo, y los dos se miraron en silencio, tratando de oír algo

-tiene que haber sido alguno de tus amigos

-ojala que no

-bueno centrémonos en esto, ves ese árbol? –Señalando un árbol con un agujero- ese es…me escuchaste? –mirándola de nuevo- QUE! DONDES ESTAS!

No había nadie

-"_por favor, alguien valla ayudar, puede que tengan problemas, tratare de apurarme para que todo esto acabe!"_

Corrió y llego otra vez a la playa y las nubes ya cubrían todo el cielo, al llegar lo mas cerca del mar, piso firmemente la arena, dejándole una marca y se volteo, su pelo suelto ondeaba con las ráfagas de viento

-porque huiste? Y justo que te estaba hablando!

-lo siento, es que pensé que me gustaría morir en la suave arena, solo eso

-que eficiente, buscando su propia tumba, que lindo HAHA

-lamentablemente no quiero morir, tengo mis propios cometidos –cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban rasgados- Pensé mas bien en tu tumba!

-haha como crees qu-

Maximus fue golpeado en la espalda por un segundo cuerpo de Hinari mientras que la otra seguía parada donde estaba, Maximus se levando del suelo con la boca llena de arena

-que te pasa! Tu—AHHH!

-la sal de la arena puede causar dolores muy grandes en las heridas

-lo hiciste de adrede!

-por supuesto! – empezando a aplaudir- felicidades se ha ganado arena gratis! – pegándole un fuerte golpe levantando la arena que con el viento voló hasta la herida de la costilla de Maximus y a sus ojos

-dicen que los demonios tienen unos ojos delicados

-maldita!

-ahora ven

-esto no se quedara así!

Maximus volvió a tener ese ataque epiléptico y unas escamas recorrieron su cuello

-NO TE DEJARE!

Hinari salto y otros dos clones de ella agarraron a Maximus y la real lo golpeo en la cara votándolo otra vez a la arena

-estos clones duran como 10 segundos pero son perfectos para un descuidado ataque

-en que segundo esto se dio vuelta?

-desde el momento en el que comencé a usar la cabeza

Maximus se levanto y quedo de espaldas al mar mirando fijamente a Hinari limpiándose la arena de la cara

-a usar la cabeza?, tu? Debes estar bromeando?

- no, pero yo uso la cabeza de una forma muy diferente

Hinari se impulso y golpeo a Maximus con la cabeza, mandándolo hasta la marca que había hecho ella con los pies, cuando Maximus se levanto otra vez de espaldas al mar pudo ver como Hinari corría rápidamente y sin que pudiera reaccionar, esta lo abrazo

-que demonios haces!

-debiste tener una vida muy dura –apretándolo con mas fuerza- a lo mejor te faltaba algo de cariño

-"_que voz tan maternal, esto me hace recordar cuando estaba vivo, tenía como diez años, recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla horrible, mi mama llego a abrazarme y me consoló y me hizo dormir otra vez, tiempo después de eso unos demonios la mataron, ella quería salvarme, y por eso me convertí en uno, para derrotarlos a todos"_

_-_te equivocaste de camino, ahora eres uno de ellos, ahora eres como el demonio que mato a tu madre o aun peor

-como sabes?

-lo se todo –acariciando su cabello- no creo que tu madre se sienta orgullosa

-pero, no puedo hacer nada mas

-si puedes, puedes dejar de ser un demonio y lastimar a la gente

-ti-tienes razón! Entonces mátame! Mátame para estar con ella! Espera! No! O no! La mutación esta siguiendo, no la puedo controlar! –decía eso mientras su cuerpo empezaba a crecer y su cara se cubría por escamas- MATAME!...

Se creo un silencio, Maximus estaba transformado completamente y tenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto los abrió

-TE MATARE YO PRIMERO- con una voz completamente diferente a la de antes

Hinari lo sostuvo mientras este trataba descontroladamente de zafarse

-_"creo que es lo único que puedo hacer"_

Hinari bajo la mirada concentrándose en la marca del suelo y respiro profundo y pronuncio – ADEAT! – Hinari apretó mas el abrazo y su espada salio de adentro del bosque volando hacia el mar hasta que la atravesó junto con Maximus, Hinari grito con dolor y la sangre salio de su boca

-g-graci-cias, ahora podré estar con mi madre, espero qu-que aun me quiera

-te querrá, lo juro, una madre siempre quiere a su hijo

-nos veremos alguna día

-si, nos vemos

De pronto el cielo comenzó a llorar mientras Maximus se soltaba y caía de espaldas en la arena, Hinari saco su espada de su cuerpo y se sentó, saco la carta pactio y la leyó otra vez, una luz radiante salia acompañada de humo y por arte de magia estaba curada pero muy cansada

Se volvió a parar lentamente, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, su ropa estaba algo rasgada, y los rastros de sangre seguían en el contorno de la boca mientras se limpiaban con la lluvia

-Hinari-san!

Negi, sucio y manchado con un liquido verdoso voló hasta el lado de Hinari pero esta lo ignoro completamente, tenia la mirada perdida puesta en el cuerpo de Maximus que había vuelto a la normalidad, setsuna y asuna se acercaron a ella, la primera estaba cubierta de heridas y asuna tenia los puños manchados de sangre y un par de rasguños, todos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo inerte de Maximus

-supongo que cuando se sufre uno tiende a hacer las cosas mal y sin pensar, ahí es cuando nuestra ira se apodera de nosotros y actuamos guiándonos por una idea totalmente errónea –arrodillándose delante del cuerpo y quitándole el pendiente- ahora yo tomare tu lugar, si esto hubiera sido diferente podríamos haber sido amigos, adiós Maximus

Hinari se volvió a levantar y el cuerpo de Maximus se empezó a desvanecer, como si lo que mantenía su cuerpo ahí era solo el collar, se puso el pendiente en el cuello y miro hacia arriba, mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro – "adiós"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos en un minuto de silencio, los demás la imitaron y guardaron silencio

- a la mañana siguiente-

-ahhhhhhhhh~! – Bostezando- ah! Me duele el cuerpo!

-h—hina-HINA-CHAN! –Saltando encima de Hinari- te extrañe tanto!

-gomen onecchan, tu estas bien?

-sip, acuérdate que hay clases hoy

-en serio? Que hora es?

-las cinco

-uff es temprano aun, eh? Estoy en pijama? Cuando me lo puse?

-llegaste muy cansada anoche, te lo pusiste medio dormida, luego de haber salvado la escuela, cualquiera se cansa jeje

-supongo, nos bañamos?

-eh? En serio?

-creo que necesito un poco de ayuda

-yap

Luego de bañarse Hinari salio antes del baño, se vistió y empezó a hacer el desayuno, al rato después salio hitomi, se vistió y …

-necchan el desayuno esta listo

-ya~! "que rápida, justo iba a ir ayudarla"

Se sentaron a comer y a tomar té, cuando terminaron Hinari recogió la mesa y lavo los platos, pero mientras lo hacia vio a hitomi dada vuelta y…

-ONECCHAN TU PELO!

-ah…eso

-como que "eso"! tu lindo pelo largo, bueno sigue largo pero hasta la cintura! Estaba aun mas largo! Porque te lo cortaste?

-bueno -acercándose- lo que pasa es que…me lo corte hasta donde konoka-san lo tiene

-y que tiene?

-emm, como a ti te gusta konoka pensé en que si me veía como ella a lo mejor yo te gustaría!

Hitomi se tapo la boca mientras su rostro estaba muy rojo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se mantenía gacha, hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban

-onecchan baka! Como se te ocurre? A mi no me gusta ojousama, además seria tonto que me gustara sabiendo que apoyo la relación de setsuna con todo mi ser, no crees? Sabes? Me gusta como eres, para mi eres una persona muy especial –mirándola a los ojos- dame un tiempo, de acuerdo? Quiero que seas tal como eres, sin imitaciones, ya?

-s-si, gracias

-de nada onecchan ^^

-…

-…eh?

-…

-…am

-ahora que lo pienso

-si onecchan?

-que mierda es eso sobre "la no se que de los demonios", me duermo un rato y ya has derrotado al boss mientras Setsuna-san, Asuna-san y Negi-san pelean contra los mini boss! Porque no puedes ser normal durante un ratito!

-Boss? Miniboss? No es de algun juego?

-cállate! Eso no importa ahora? Explícame que es esto!

Hitomi se dirige hasta la mesa de noche de Hinari y saca del cajón el pendiente con el diamante en medio

-es la prueba de que derrote al dios demonio, al final el era solo un niño triste que perdió a su madre, no me alegra pero debo seguir su camino, a lo mejor no de la misma manera que él, pero lo are

-hina-chan?

-me vas a ayudar a derrotarlos a todos? – guiñándole un ojo con una radiante sonrisa- Hitomi-chan?

-s-si-si…-roja a mas no poder

-haha estas roja, tomate!

-bakaaaaaaaaa~! –golpeándola muuuy fuerte

-no eres asuna-san de casualidad? x

-fin capitulo 11-


	12. festival cultural

**Capitulo 12: **festival cultural

Una chica de pelo café rizado y con un pecho enorme trataba de despertar a una rubia que daba la impresión de que tenía el mejor sueño del mundo, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-ayaka, despierta

-mhhh…zzzzz, haha..zzz

-nee, natsumi-chan – moviendo a una pecosa de pelo rizado-

-que pasa chizunee? –limpiándose los ojos- de nuevo inchou?

-sep, que debo hacer?

-yo lo hago, cof cof, ¡Inchou Negi-Kun nos vino a visitar!

-donde! Donde esta Negi sensei! –dijo la rubia vistiéndose en un segundo y abrió la puerta- Negi-sensei?

-ayaka, esta listo el desayuno ^^

-que! Otra vez me mintieron!

-ara~ acaso no cuenta el hecho de que vamos a ver a Negi-Kun en un rato mas?

-un rato mas! DEBO IRME! –Saliendo por la puerta-

-chizunee, se fue sin desayunar?

-eso parece –sonriendo- más para nosotras

-chizunee creo que koutaro-Kun va a venir para el festival

-ara~ en serio?

-me mando una carta que decía que su entrenamiento estaba casi completo y que se había aburrido de estar solo en el bosque y esperar que nagase-san lo entrenara solo los fines de semana

-bueno, entonces que te parece si hoy hacemos onigiri para el?

-ya!

-con konosetsu-

-secchan~! Esta listo el desayuno! – grito la castaña

-ahaa…-dijo abriendo los ojos- kono-Chan…mnn…que hora es?

-las seis cuarenta, porque?

-ah…QUE!

-que pasa secchan?

-como que "que pasa?", no fui a entrenar! a esta hora debería estar volviendo!

-entonces secchan…- acercándose y subiéndose arriba de la otra chica- acaso el entrenamiento de la noche no te vasto? Pero si deseas mas yo puedo hacer todo por ti

-ko-kono-c-chan? – sonrojándose mucho-

-ahh secchan eres tan linda~! –abrazándola- perdón , pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que me iba a sentir mal si te despertaba tan temprano, además aunque te haya curado las heridas aun no se curan totalmente, deberías cuidar mas de tu salud, secchan

-lo siento kono-chan, me muero de ganas por probar otro de sus deliciosos desayunos – besándola y guiñándole un ojo-

-ah, sip – enrojeciendo- ven, vamos

-hai! –Levantándose y sentándose en la mesa-

-con negi y asuna-

-NEGI! Que haces aquí!

-impidiendo que quemes la cocina!

-sal de acá- empujando al niño fuera de la cocina

-pero asuna-san!

-que crees que eres como para reclamarle a una persona mayor lo que hace, eh? Enano!

-a-asu-na-s-san

-que demonios te pasa?

-la olla! Agáchate – grito Negi al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre la pelirroja

Booooomb!

-estas bien asuna-san?

-que es eso negi?

-que cosa?

-eso –apuntando un tentáculo que salía de la olla-

-AHHHHH! –Gritaron al unísono saliendo de la cocina-

Pam!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una chica con una larga espada entro y se acerco a los dos chicos asustados

-que es ahora?

-u-un pulpo s-setsuna-san- dijo la pelirroja agarrando el brazo del niño

Mientras la espadachín se metía en la cocina, la castaña entro en la habitación y trato de calmar a los chicos, luego de un rato y que la espadachín metiera la criatura en una bolsa y la arrojara a la basura, comieron el desayuno que les traía konoka como de costumbre

-que rico esta konoka!-

-muchas gracias konoka-san

-no es nada- los tres estaban sentados en la mesa mientras que setsuna estaba observando si el pulpo salía de la basura- que trataron de hacer?

-queríamos hacernos el desayuno, para no molestarte, ahora que estas con setsuna-san queríamos dejarte todo el tiempo posible a solas con ella-dijo asuna avergonzada- lo siento

-ya perdieron su virginidad? – comento el chico inocentemente-

Justo en ese momento konoka tomaba té y este le salio por la nariz y se cayo de espalda y setsuna en cambio se cayo adentro de la basura y al notar esto se arrojo para atrás y choco con la pared

-NEGI! QUE DIJISTE!

-pero asuna-san, tu lo habías dicho hace poco

-pero no es algo que un niñito deba decir negi-kun – dijo la castaña limpiándose la nariz y recogiendo a la espadachín que tenia un gran chichón en la cabeza- son cosas de grandes

-bueno – dijo haciendo pucheros

-en una cabaña-

-NO QUIERO! ME NIEGO!

-ama, tiene que ir a la academia

-NO NO Y NO!

-cuando va a dejar de hacer estas pataletas en las mañanas?

-NUNCA!

-bueno estonces me voy sola

-si si, vete!

La alta chica de cabello verde con aparatos en la cabeza, empezó a salir por la puerta de la cabaña dejando sola a una chica rubia y pequeña, que tenía puesto un baby doll negro y abrazaba un conejo gigante rosa, estaba haciendo pucheros

-no importa! …Me voy a hacer un té! – Acercándose a una repisa en la cocina- no puede ser tan difícil, donde había dejado chachamaru el té? Creo que en esa repisa

La chica levanto la mono, luego el brazo, luego se estiro, y después se paro de puntitas -"_AHH! NO ALCANZO! Pero no soy tonta_" – pensó mirando una silla, la tomo y la acerco a la repisa, se subió encima y volvió a repetir lo de antes, hasta que se levanto de puntitas y aun así no alcanzaba el té "AHH! A LA MIERDA EL TÉ" se dijo y bajo de la silla, se dirigió a su gran cama y se acostó hasta que su estomago comenzó a sonar " tengo hambre!, me are algo para comer" salio de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina "_donde estaba el ramen? A ya se! Es la que esta al...lado…del…té" _miro la repisa del lado y estaba a la misma altura "AL DEMONIO!" y se volvió a acostar

grrr

grrrrrr

grrrrrrrr

grrrrrrrrr

GRRRRRRRRRR!

-YA ENTENDI! , CHACHAMARU!

-que pasa ama?- del otro lado de la puerta-

-tengo hambre, quiero té y ramen!

-pero usted me ordeno que me fuera

-ahora te ordeno que vuelvas

-y…?

-y que!

-palabras mágicas?

-lic lac lilac

-las otras, ama

-la con "p"?

-esa misma

-ME REUSO!

-entonces tenga hambre todo el dia

-POOOOR FAVOOOOR!

- de acuerdo –con una sonrisa- té verde o té negro?

-el que sea ¬¬U

-en el salon de clases-

-nee, makie? Vas a ir al concurso de gimnasia?

-claro que si, ako! Voy a demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz!

-te deseo suerte makie

-ahh! Gracias Akira!

-bien! Así que pidámosle a negi-kun que valla a verte! Y después vamos a celebrar!

-YUUNA-SAN! NADA QUE CELEBRAR! HAY QUE TERMINAR ESTO ANTES DE LAS 2!

-SI! INCHOU! –todas al unísono

-esto esta algo difícil, no nodoka?

-s-si

-yue nodoka! Esto es una estafa, INCHOU! TU NO ESTAS TRABAJANDO!

-ahahaha! Pues claro haruna-san, yo soy la delegada y voy a inspeccionar que no estén holgazaneando!

-pero inchou…

-que pasa yue-san?

-que pensara negi-sensei cuando le digamos que tu no hiciste nada por terminar la casa embrujada que el tanto fantaseo, no crees que se sentirá defraudado? Sobretodo todo por su delegada

-EIN!- saliendo velozmente de la sala

-yue yue creo que fuiste muy ruda con inchou-san-dijo nodoka mirando la puerta

-solo espera y veras…-tomando un jugo de pimienta y naranja- solo espera y veras

De pronto ayaka vuelve a entrar estruendosamente con un negi sensei…algo extraño

-ahora negi sensei, dígame que debo hacer- poniéndose de rodillas en frente del negi

-debes-terminar-la-casa-embrujada- dijo roboticamente pero con una voz bastante similar al verdadero-…por-mi

-CLARO NEGI-SENSEI!

Ayaka era ahora un trueno, martillaba, pintaba, se colgaba del techo mientras que el falso negi movía de arriba abajo un látigo

Ahora las chicas no se atrevían a acercarse por la posibilidad de ser golpeadas por una feroz ayaka excitada por su negi-sensei. Luego de una hora todo estaba listo, solo por ayaka, así que todas pudieron disfrutar del comienzo del festival y sus grandes atracciones

-oigan chicas, hay que cumplir el horario establecido en la biblioteca- dijo haruna apurando a sus dos amigas- apúrense o la jefa me regañara a mi! Mucha gente pidió libros para este día!

-mas lento haruna por dios! Llegaremos cuando lleguemos, no hay apuro

-no te pongas con lo de tu abuelo yue! Apura la razón de ser

-pero ha-haruna, tal vez…

-APURENSE!

-si si si!

Corriendo rápidamente hacia la gran biblioteca donde esperaba una gran fila de estudiantes

-sabia que esto pasaría

-Haruna-san…de casualidad no abras llegado tarde?

-eh! Je-jefa! Claro que no! Solo que hay mucha gente y esto esta muy lento- desviando la mirada de una castaña con trenzas y lentes- solo esta muy lento, enserio jefa

-yo te creeré, yo soy mucho mas malvada que tu- sacándose los lentes revelando una mirada absolutamente horrible- sabes de lo que soy capaz

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

En ese mismo momento se escuchaba otro grito pero en otra dirección, hacia la iglesia

-AAAAAAHHH!

-empieza a trabajar!- desapareciendo de la vista

-cocone, no crees que la hermana shakti es demasiado enojona en cuanto a…bueno…absolutamente todo?

-podrías recibir un castigo divino por hablar a la espalda de otros, misora

-creo que tienes razón, pero..-recogiendo una mopa del suelo- es muy regañona

-y tu desobediente

-vamos cocone! No te pongas de esa forma- agarrandola y poniéndola en sus hombros- pero tengo que admitir que el trabajo contigo es muy divertido, vamos a limpiar!

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque estaba una morena con una gran metralleta, escondida en un arbusto mientras que en frente de ella habían una serie de demonios acercándose sigilosamente

-no lo intenten, no llegaran lejos- susurrando disparando diez veces y derrotando a los demonios de en frente a una velocidad increíble- se los dije, que aburrido este festival, hasta los demonios son aburridos, mas le vale a ese vejete aumentarme el sueldo, cobrare por el aburrimiento y setsuna disfrutando su día libre con su preciada ojousama! Y yo aquí!

-mana esta celosa-

-quien esta allí!- apunto de disparar

-no pensé que personas como tu se pusieran celosas- dijo una chica de pelo blanco corto saliendo de una masa negra

-ah…zazie? Viniste?

-si- sentándose al lado de unos pequeños bultos negros con rostro- estaba aburrida

-ya somos dos, esto es tan aburrido- apoyando en un árbol cerca de la otra chica- creo que demasiado

-mana

-si?

-celosa

-que no estoy celosa!

-y ese chico- apuntando el collar en el cuello de la morena

-que te calles-

-…-

-…-

-celosa-

-hum –mirando hacia otro lado- da lo mismo

Negi, asuna, konoka y setsuna salían de los dormitorios dirigiéndose a la plaza

-negi-sensei, negi-sensei! -Gritaron unas voces chillonas

-ah fuka-san fumika-san! Que sucede?

-EL FESTIVAL! RARARA! COMIEN ZA! RARARA! GO GO!

-ah! Misa-san, shiina-san, madoka-san! Así que ya empezó! –dijo el pequeño profesor con una gran sonrisa

-usted tenia muchas ganas de ir! –dijo fuka feliz

-queríamos avisarle de una manera especial- dijo misa moviendo sus pompones

-además la casa embrujada esta lista!- dijo sakurako agitando los brazos

Negi sonrío y miro a las demás

-bueno chicas! Ahora iré a ver como esta el salón y revisare los alrededores, ustedes pueden hacer lo que deseen, asuna-san? Querías ver algo en especial?

-eh? Bueno? Iba a invitar a ta-takahata-sensei..emm..-mirando el suelo

-espero que lo encuentres, lleva a kamo-kun por si acaso

-claro –mientras este saltaba feliz a los hombros de asuna- *armiño pervertido* nos vemos luego negi, chicas!

Dijo y salio corriendo, negi se fue con las gemelas y las porristas y konoka y setsuna seguían paradas ahí mismo

-que es este sentimiento de soledad, ojousama- dijo setsuna mirando el cielo- acaso es que nos hemos vuelto invisibles a los ojos de la vida

-ay secchan ya te pusiste poeta

-jeje lo siento konochan, necesitaba decirlo

-nee secchan que tal si vamos a buscar a hitomi-chan y Hinari-chan para mostrarles el festival?

-es una gran idea konochan, pero…yo- sonrojándose

-ay secchan, soy tuya, soy tuya –abrazándose ella misma con los brazos de setsuna- además igual iremos juntitas

-mou! Konochan! , de acuerdo solo por ti- abrazando a konoka por los hombros y dirigiéndola a los dormitorios

Que raro lo de arriba -.-U

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo 12, espero le haya gustado, ya nadie me deja reviews! Estoy tan triste! T^T pero mientras sepa que alguien esta leyendo seré feliz (necchan te callo el tronco?)

Bueno espero artos reviews! (por favor!)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! PARA TODOS LOS USUARIOS DE ! FACEBOOK! TWITTER! INTERNET! Y EL MUNDO!

MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS!


End file.
